


Eternally Yours

by dreamerxatxheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, Control Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Intimidation, M/M, Minor Eren Yeager/Jean Kirstein/Marco Bott, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Physical Abuse, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Hange Zoë, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolf Mike, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerxatxheart/pseuds/dreamerxatxheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a 2000 year old vampire who just wants to enjoy his little piece of eternity in peace and quiet. His careful routine is interrupted when a young blond man enters his bookshop in the middle of the night asking for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the tags mention abuse, but I would like to say from the get go that **_Levi is in no way the cause of any of it_**. It's all past abuse. I'll put in the notes at the beginning of the chapter if something triggering is happening, but please take care of yourselves if this is something you are sensitive to.

Levi had probably gone into the wrong line of work. Although he was surrounded by books, and he very rarely had to deal with anyone because he worked the night shift, the tinkle of the bell as a customer came in always set him on edge. Despite being alive, or dead depending on how you viewed it, for the last two thousand years, give or take a few centuries, he hadn’t ever really gotten used to being social. Not that he hadn’t had lots of practice, but just because he could didn’t mean that he enjoyed it. It was well past two thirty, and the only patrons he had at this late hour would usually be another vampire, like himself, or very rarely a were. They didn’t like to visit the small shop, smelling the lingering traces of its vampire owner, but there were a few that would come in that were pleasant enough and didn’t seem to mind him. Things had become rapidly more tolerant in the last century, and it sent him reeling when Levi paused long enough to think about it deeply. The person who nervously made their way to the counter however was a human. It was rare, but it happened, usually an insomniac, sometimes someone who worked night shifts, or the over-caffeinated, perpetually underslept college students that were far too boisterous for the small environment. The human was his height which was much rarer now than it used to be, and something that pleased him. He hadn’t really enjoyed watching as the people around him gradually grew taller while he remained much shorter. His blond hair looked dull under the fluorescent lights, and he had bags under his blue eyes. 

“Hello,” he called out timidly to Levi. The young man seemed nervous, no doubt because he was in the presence of a vampire. Just because things had gotten better didn’t negate the fact that there was quite a lot of prejudice and hate. 

“Do you need something?” Levi drawled. The blond flinched, and Levi couldn’t help but click his tongue in frustration at the unconscious gesture. 

“I-I-I’m sorry. I was – I was,” he paused and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before opening them again and looking Levi directly in the eye as he made his request. 

“I was wanting to pick up an application.” His voice trailed off as he continued, losing some of the nerve he had worked up. 

“That is, if you’re hiring.” Levi turned around and shuffled some stacks until he found a set of applications that he had printed out. 

“Look, kid, I don’t know if you’re cut out for this exactly.” He wasn’t trying to push him away. He could use the extra hands during the day, given that shops were now open 24 hours to accommodate the “supernaturals” but really corporations loved it because it drove up profits. Regardless, Levi didn’t work the day when the majority of the business was done, so all the extra help he could get, the better. 

“I can handle it.” Levi’s eyes flicked up as he heard strength return to his voice, as well as the faintest hint of bitterness.

“You ever worked retail before?” he asked passing the application over. The blond shook his head.

“No, but I’ve worked in food service, and I’m really good with customers, and I read, a lot.” He took the paper with both hands, head dipped, avoiding Levi’s eyes. Levi frowned but didn’t say anything.

“Do you mind if I fill this out now?” 

“Knock yourself out.” Levi gave him a pen and leaned back against the counter. He was mentally going over all the cleaning that he wanted to have finished by the time the early morning crew arrived. The tops of the bookcases needed to be dusted badly, as well as the ceiling fans. It probably wouldn’t hurt to wipe down the walls and doors either. 

“Here.” The kid smiled for the first time since he entered the shop, and Levi blanked at the complete sincerity in his gratitude. It had been a long time since anyone had smiled at him like that. 

“Thanks so much …” He held out his hand waiting for Levi to shake it.

“Levi.” He grasped the hand; at least he wasn’t one of those people who gave limp handshakes. 

“Thanks so much Levi,” he repeated. “I appreciate your time.” He glanced around the store with a small smile. “I really love it here. It’s so peaceful. It’s one of my favorite shops.” The door slammed open, and the small smile fell from his face immediately, he shrank away from the noise as a troupe of loud college kids tramped through the aisles. He gave Levi another small smile, and darted out the front door, as the loud party made their way further in. Levi glanced down at the paperwork. His name was Armin Arlert; he hadn’t lied about his customer service experience, putting down three jobs that he had been at over the last 5 years. He frowned when he realized that he hadn’t been working for the last year though. Not that it was a huge hindrance, but probably explained the reason why he was so skittish. Then, his eyes passed over his preference for his work schedule. Armin had put the overnight shift, which Levi raised an eyebrow at. It was an unusual thing in an of itself for humans to be out so late, but to outright choose a shift that late on purpose was far more rare. Levi let out a sigh. He would have liked to hire him, but he frankly didn’t need another person at that time, as it was the shift he usually worked, and it wasn’t ever busy enough to need two people. Just as he turned around to place the application on the counter behind him, he heard a few giggles, a cry, and the snap of wood before a low rumbling sound echoed in the tiny shop. Levi felt his eyelid twitch. He dropped the sheet of paper and stalked over to the noise where one of the larger guys lay on the floor under a pile of books, the shelf they had been resting on snapped in half. 

“Are you hurt?” Levi asked, his words clipped. The group went completely silent as the large boy shook his head frantically.

“Great. Get out.” He stared at them as they blinked at the command. “Now!” They scrambled over each other as they rushed out the door. 

“Fucking idiots.” Levi separated the pieces of the broken shelf from the books.

“Do you need help with that?” Levi whipped around at the voice. Armin stood there shifting back and forth from foot to foot. Levi just stared at him as Armin knelt down next to him, checking the books for damage, sorting them back in alphabetical order by last name. Levi shook his head; this was turning into quite an eventful night. He picked up the splintered wood, taking it into the back to be taken out with the trash. When he returned to the front, Armin had carefully moved the books off the floor to the top of one of the nearby shorter bookshelves. He recognized the man that Armin was speaking to, one of the aforementioned weres that frequented his shop, usually looking for the latest mystery novel. The were, Mike, was looking at a volume in his hand that Armin was gesticulating at excitedly. 

“It’s one of my favorites. You can’t go wrong with the classics.” Armin bounced on his toes, catching Levi’s eyes. Levi walked up to the pair. 

“Did you actually find something this time?” Levi asked Mike, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Yeah, thanks to your new employee here.” Armin’s face turned bright red at the comment and waved his hands in front of his face.

“Oh, no! I don’t work here. I was just returning the pen that I used. I left with it.” He sent Levi an apologetic look. “Well, you have a good night!” Armin waved as he exited the shop again.

Levi glanced up at Mike whose eyes were trained on the blond as he left. 

“You need to hire him.” 

“I don’t want you stinking up my shop with your scent when you come to woo him. Besides I don’t need another person for the nights.” Mike followed Levi to the register. 

“Your loss.” Mike handed him the cash, taking the book and receipt in turn. The bell on the door tinkled as he left. He looked at the counter to make sure nothing important was left out, found Armin’s application and moved it to the back counter before heading to the back room. He found one of the spare shelves that would fit the bookcase, although the color of the wood was different and it wasn’t level. He wiped it down, shining the wood and removing the dust. A pleasant lemon scent wafted away from his work. Levi carefully replaced the books, thankful that none of them had been damaged in the process. He wasn’t going to be able to clean off the walls, but he would at least still be able to disinfect and clean the doors before the end of his shift. The rest of the night passed by quietly, a slow stream of customers stepping in to check out the books, and a few making purchases before leaving. Just as he finished mopping the back half of the store, another tall blond entered. Levi nodded at him as he made his way to the back room where he pulled on one of the aprons before clocking in. 

“Eld,” Levi called out to the man, “Make sure you take out the black bag with the garbage. Some idiot broke a shelf earlier.” Eld merely nodded, still half asleep at a quarter to five. He manned the front while Levi finished cleaning before he clocked out. 

“Don’t forget the trash.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Levi passed through the front of the shop without a single glance back at his employee who had pulled out a breakfast bar and nibbled at it. Levi rented out the entire building, so he owned the two floors above his shop that he sub-leased and the basement which was where he lived. He walked down the flight of stairs to his front door, grabbing yesterday’s mail from the box next to it before entering. Although, just as tiny as the shop above, the apartment felt much more spacious. 

The entirety of the floor in the apartment was dark-stained oak with a cream coloured rug ran from the entry way to the living room. To the immediate left of the entry way was the kitchen, a half wall served as a breakfast bar over looking the living room. He had an ebony leather couch, with a matching loveseat and armchair. The leather was buttery smooth, and polished weekly by Levi. There was a glass coffee table in the middle, and under it another circular shaped cream rug. Against the farthest wall opposite the front door was a fireplace that ran up the length of the building. Although Levi took great care in saving the original floors of the building, he had to reface the fireplace, selecting course gray stones. There was a massive TV that faced the couch, diagonal to the fireplace that Levi rarely used. Right where the floor runner in the entryway ended was where the dining table was placed. It was a high square table that could fit up to eight people around it, but only had chairs for four, the extras kept in the study. 

As soon as Levi entered his place, the tension fell off his shoulders. He locked the front door and the deadbolt, and made an immediate line for the fridge. There were a few packets that he had already prepared, but he wasn’t in the mood for any of the premade offerings. He dug towards the back of the fridge for the container that he knew contained his favorite: lamb. It was his preference to the other options presented to modern day vampires. Some could receive their meals from willing humans or human transfusions, but Levi couldn’t ever trust the donated bags, especially after the 1980s. There was something about it that turned him off of it anyways, probably due to the flavor being bland and lacking. Maybe what really was enjoyable about drinking from humans was the hunt, and as he no longer did that, there wasn’t anything that made it better than animals’ blood. The lamb was his favorite because that first sip barely reminded him of what it was once like to eat the tender flesh roasted over a spit. Levi preferred to get his blood from a local butcher who provided blood from animals that were raised and slaughtered locally without all the added hormones and medicines and garbage. He could also purchase any of the new synthetic bloods that were sold in grocery stores and megamarts, but they were god awful, tasting bitter and chemically sweet. 

Levi opened one of the cupboards for a glass, and filled it with the blood he pulled out. He then transferred the liquid to a baby bottle and set it in the bottle warmer on his kitchen counter. The blood could be left out until it warmed to the best temperature, but Levi refused to risk any of the bacteria or other blood borne pathogens from infecting the sumptuous liquid. He returned the larger container to the refrigerator and went to his bedroom to let the bottle warmer run its cycle while he changed into something more relaxing. 

To the right of kitchen table led another small hallway parallel to the entryway; off of it were Levi’s bedroom and bathroom, a spare room for the incredibly rare periods that someone came over and stayed, another spare room turned study, and another bathroom. In Levi’s room was a full sized bed decked in varying shades of muted lilacs, grays, and taupes, a large walnut armoire, and a small nightstand with a kerosene lamp. Levi promptly removed his dirty work clothes, placing them gently in the wicker laundry basket in the corner of the room before selecting a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, a recent indulgence at Hange’s insistence. He could smell his meal, properly warmed through now, mouth salivating at the aroma wafting through to his bedroom. Levi waited for the cycle to shut off before removing the bottle and transferring the liquid back to his original glass, a stemless wine glass, swirling the liquid around releasing the individual smell particles into the air. He breathed in the smell over his opened mouth, before finally allowing it to slide in. It took him back to a time he couldn’t remember, just the smallest fragments probably blurred over with looking at the memory over and over again. Shaking the image out of his head, Levi quickly cleaned out the bottle he had used to warm up his dinner before grabbing his glass and retrieving the stack of letters from the counter top. He curled up in one of the corners of the sofa, sipping his drink and sifting through the papers. There was a letter from Erwin and one from Hange, the rest were bills or junk. He took a swig of the crimson liquid before delicately tearing open Erwin’s letter first. Hange’s would no doubt give him some kind of headache. He looked over Erwin’s scrawling script.

_Levi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’ll be back from Europe by the end of the week. I’ve brought a gift for you. I’ll send you another letter when I’m stateside again. I would like to see you when I return. Let me know when you’re available and have made arrangements for the shop._

_Your servant,  
Erwin_

Levi could only imagine what gift Erwin brought back this time. He cautiously tore into Hange’s letter. Their untidy font was nearly impossible to make out.

_My darling Levi!_

_You really must get a cell phone. It would be much easier to be in contact with you. Erwin agrees although he won’t say so. We’re coming back soon. I can’t wait to see your grumpy face. I picked out your gift. I can’t wait to see your face when you see it. Hope to see you soon._

_All my love,_

The bottom of the letter was signed by a large lipstick print. Levi avoided the unsanitary and unsavory spot as he worried over what it was that the two had selected for him. If Hange was the one that was picking it out, he had far more reason to worry. Erwin’s gifts although usually extravagant were mostly pretty useless things. Hange, however, preferred to get exotic or illegal presents for the thrill of it. One trip to South America had been particularly bad as they tried to bring back a macaw and a brick of high quality Colombian cocaine. Levi was relieved that they wouldn’t let them bring the macaw in, but was surprised at how they had managed to smuggle the drugs. Not that it mattered as the narcotic was flushed down the drain, much to Hange’s dismay.

Levi sat in the quiet of his apartment listening to the world as it woke up. Very faintly, he could hear the bell jingle on the floor above him, Eld’s voice as he spoke with customers, and the now near-constant drumming of people’s feet as they perused the shop. He finished up his meal cleaning his glass before retreating to his study to work on the finances for the shop and double-checking the status of his latest order of books. The shop was due for a cycle count and a deep cleaning of the shelves. He checked the email account for the shop, noticing a few more special orders, a newsletter from a few other locally owned shops in the area discussing new additions and accomplishments, and a few junk emails. There was also an email from a “aarlert1994” with “job application” in the subject line. That kid. He opened it up and was surprised at the contents.

_Hello Mr. Ackerman,_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to speak to me this evening, but I wanted to let you know that I’m no longer interested in the position. I’m sorry if this has caused any confusion._

_Thank you again,_

_Armin Alert_

He had seemed incredibly enthusiastic, not that it particularly mattered; Levi hadn’t been anticipating on hiring him. He deleted the email. Levi spent a couple more hours making the schedule for the next two weeks, updating information on the store’s website, and going over the lease for one of his tenants that was expiring soon. He was going to have to find another tenant or do something with the space. After staring at the screen for almost six hours straight, Levi stood up and stretched. His muscles didn’t actually require it as his body could handle being completely still in uncomfortable positions for incredibly long periods of time, but it felt nice to move the muscles anyways. Levi decided he would attempt to sleep now, not expecting anything as he crawled into the sheets. Vampires didn’t require as much sleep as humans, three to four hours a night on average, but Levi often couldn’t sleep at all. Luckily for him, he was able to fall asleep fairly quickly.

Levi woke up four hours later, surprised that he had managed to sleep for so long. He eased himself from the comfort of his bed quickly making his bed with perfect folds. This was his favorite part of his day. Levi started the bath putting just a few drops of essential oils to make the steam relaxing to breathe in. He would shower thoroughly and quickly before sinking into the made up bath until the water left him frozen. 

After his bath, Levi decided on a whim that maybe Hange knew what they were talking about when they suggested that he get a cell phone; it helped that Erwin agreed with their overly – excited bespectacled friend. He researched a little bit online before finding two retailers that had phone plans and a phone he wanted. Levi was careful with his money although there wasn’t really a need for it as he had spent quite a lot of time slowly accumulating the wealth that was split across various bank accounts in tax havens, tied up in stocks, or collecting interest in savings accounts. Regardless, just because he had the money didn’t mean he was frivolous with it. He wanted to be sure that he got exactly the service or good that he required in the best condition for the best price. Levi called each store up to ask some questions before he made his decision. Not long after, Levi left and returned with a brand new cellphone, a smartphone. He had a few hours before his shift started that evening, so he plugged the new phone in to charge the rest of the way and make his breakfast. This time he opted for one of the premade pouches as he wanted to get rid of them before they expired. 

He caught up on the news and other current events, and read for a little bit before it was time for him to go up to work. Levi picked up his apron and walked out, locking up the apartment before climbing the stairs up to his shop. 

One night a few days later, the bell on the door jangled. It had been a particularly slow evening, even despite the late hour, and Levi was surprised to see a familiar blond head. He seemed less scared than the last time Levi had seen him, easily making eye contact but dropping it quickly.

“Hello Armin. Can I help you with something?”

“Hi Levi. I was wondering if you had had a chance to look over my application yet or not?” He shot Levi another wide smile which made the confused vampire that much more confused.

“I don’t follow.” Armin’s face fell. 

“I came in the other day, and I filled out an application?” he supplied. Levi shook his head.

“No, I remember that, but I got an email from you the next morning saying that you weren’t interested anymore.” Armin’s face turned deathly pale and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Levi watched at the man frantically tapped at his screen before freezing. 

“Oh.” Armin said it so quietly that if Levi hadn’t been a vampire he wouldn’t have heard it at all. “No.” Levi didn’t know quite what to make of the reaction as Armin’s entire body radiated an emotion he hadn’t seen that strong in decades: fear. The phone slipped from Armin’s fingers, dropping to the floor. Levi heard the glass crack on the screen, too quiet for human ears, and walked around the counter to pick it up when it seemed that Armin wasn’t going to move before the blond suddenly turned and bolted out of the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has run off, and Levi is confused. He meets Eren and Mikasa. Levi doesn't like the boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say, firstly, that I'm so impressed/shocked/thankful at the response I've gotten so far for this fic. I have every intention of keeping it going, so no worries there. Thank you so much for your responses.
> 
> Alas, Armin doesn't exactly make an appearance here, but you can expect the blond haired cinnamon roll to return next time. :]

Levi stood in the shop staring at the door unable to decide if he should run after Armin or if he should stay in the shop. It felt like an incredibly long amount of time, but was only about thirty seconds before he reached over the counter to grab his keys. Time always went by quickly for Levi since he had been around for so long but the stress of the situation reminded him what it once felt like when minutes felt like hours. He hurriedly flipped the sign around and locked the door behind him running out into the street.

“Armin!” Phone still in hand, he tore up the block hoping he had gone in the right direction. After about six blocks, Levi turned back around and went the other way. He couldn’t find any sign of the blond. Not that Levi even remotely knew what to say or do. His reaction was so off putting, he couldn't think at all what would make him do that. Reluctantly, Levi returned to the shop, the lights still on, and was surprised to see Mike on the doorstep.

“Oh hey. I was wondering what was going on cos all your lights were on, but I didn’t see anyone inside.” 

“Yeah, here let me unlock it.” Levi opened the door for the very tall were and followed him into the shop. 

“Ahh, so I guess you didn’t hire him, huh?” Levi had set down Armin’s phone on the counter and walked around to replace the keys when Mike asked his question.

“Armin?”

“Is that his name?” Mike leaned on the glass counter and noticed the smashed phone.

“Woah, what did you do to your phone?”

“It’s Armin’s actually. He stopped by and – well, that’s the reason I closed up. He dropped his phone and ran.” Levi frowned trying to figure out what it was that he said, if Armin just freaked out, or if he was just mortified.

“Well, he’s getting a call.” Levi looked down at the cracked screen and sure enough it read “Blocked.” Levi stared down at it as if it would answer itself. The call ended, but immediately started ringing again.

“Uhh, you gonna answer it?” Mike asked. He looked like he was about to take it and answer it for him when Levi picked it up and swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?’

“ _Armin?_ ”

“No, I’m sorry, Armin left his phone at my shop. To whom am I speaking?”

“ _Oh! My apologies. My name is Christian Craul, I’m his boyfriend. I’m sure he’s on his way home now. Where is your shop located?_ ” There was something off about all this.

“Why are you blocked?”

“ _Come again?_ ”

“Your number? It’s a blocked call.” 

“ _That’s just my phone. I’ve had trouble setting up the ID. It does that to a few of my friends, too._ ” 

“Okay, well, why don’t you just have Armin tell you the location? I need to let you go, I’m with a customer.” 

“ _Certainly, my apologies._ ” Levi gently put the phone back down on the case and scowled at it.

“Who was it?” Mike asked.

“His boyfriend apparently.” 

“Damn. Oh well. Well, you got anything new in that I might like?” Levi nodded directing him back to the mystery section failing to notice the phone shut off despite having plenty of battery. The store resumed its incredibly slow pace, and Levi felt twitchy. There was something about everything that happened earlier that rubbed him the wrong way from Armin’s reaction to the email to the phone call from his boyfriend. Levi did not like that man. You don’t get to be 2000 years old without developing some kind of intuition in regards to people, and Levi was a naturally observant person, and there was something off about Christian Craul. 

As it was an incredibly slow night, and Levi couldn’t manage to find anything else to clean, he decided to start the cycle count making it all the way through his biography section and halfway through self-help before Eld arrived under-caffeinated and hungry. He had nothing but grumbles for the vampire, so Levi continued until about seven twenty when it seemed that Eld’s body clock finally managed to switch on. 

“Agghhh, sorry boss,” Eld yawned. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Levi shucked off his apron, ready to get home and have some dinner. 

“There should be a blond guy coming by later today to pick up his phone, it’s on the counter. Also, if you know anyone that is looking to rent a place, let me know,” Levi added before making his way all twenty feet to his front door. 

After letting himself into the apartment, Levi went through his after work routine: prep his dinner, change clothes, drink his dinner and relax, and then do some work related things before going to bed. Today, he sent an email to Petra letting her know not to worry about finishing the cycle count, he would continue working on it during his next shift. He also reminded her that Oruo needed to cover his shifts tomorrow and the next day as he was taking the incredibly rare day(s) off. There was more he could probably work on, but he was distracted, his mind still running over the events of a few hours prior. In his inbox were two emails, one each from Erwin and Hange who had received his letters regarding his new cell phone and were delighted. They each sent their contact information via email so that Levi could plug it into his new phone. It took him about thirty minutes to create Hange’s contact which thoroughly frustrated him, although thankfully Erwin only took him two minutes. His fingers were cooler and smoother than the humans the devices were originally marketed for, and smartphones weren’t as receptive to his touch. He dialed Erwin’s number just to check and make sure everything was set up correctly.

“ _Hello?_ ” Erwin answered cautiously.

“Erwin.”

“ _Ah! Levi, it’s strange to hear you through a phone. I think the last time I heard you on the phone, it was 1977, and you were calling from that payphone because –_ ”

“No need to wax poetic. That thing was disgusting. I was just checking to make sure everything was working, and I knew that you wouldn’t drone on and on like Hange.”

“ _That’s so mean, Levi!_ ”

“Hange? How in the hell?” 

“ _There should be an option on your screen that says ‘speaker’ it allows you to use your phone handsfree, still be heard, and still hear what your conversant is saying, and works well when you have multiple people in the room who want to speak to the person on the line._ ” 

“Anyways, that’s all I needed. I know it’s late for you, so I’ll let you go …”

“ _Nuh-uh. You’re doing that thing. Tell us what’s going on_ ,” Hange insisted.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow at 10.” Levi ended the call and put his phone on silent, something that he had practiced a few times to make sure it didn’t go off at work. He left the study and went to take a bath hoping it would relax him enough to fall asleep. Levi sank into the warm water and finally feeling at ease. He could probably fall asleep right here although that would be a poor decision. 

Levi felt his head dipping into the ice-cold water and realized that he must have dozed off at some point. He pulled the plug and toweled himself off. The shop above sounded busy and he could hear plenty of cars on the road out front. He double checked the time and groaned. It was eleven o’clock, and there was no way he was getting anymore sleep. It would probably be best if he posted an ad asking for a new tenant in the apartment upstairs. Levi sat down at the computer and drafted the advertisement. He would have Erwin go over it before he submitted it. It was a little early to begin his weekly cleaning schedule, but since Hange and Erwin would be coming over tomorrow and staying the night, it would probably be best to get started. 

They would stay in the guest room together, which had the most color in the house, arguably, even though everything was some shade of beige. He washed the sheets, dusted the dressers, nightstands, ceiling fan, and shelves. The walls needed to be wiped down, so he pulled the furniture closer to the middle of the room so that he could access the wall behind it, sweeping the floor as well. Once he was done with that, he rearranged the furniture just so and dried the bed linens. The floor was mopped, and while the dryer was still going he checked the guest bathroom. It probably didn’t need the whole treatment, but he had more than a few hours to spare so he scrubbed out the claw footed tub, and wiped down the shower attachment. Since the tub wasn’t attached to the walls except for the plumbing, there was a folding screen for privacy. Levi dusted it before retrieving the linens and remaking the bed before any wrinkles set in. The rest of the bathroom was cleaned very quickly as Levi had cleaning bathrooms down to a science: toilet bowl, countertops, toilet, sink, dust light fixtures, sweep and mop. By the time Levi finished it was early evening, and he felt disgusting covered in dirt and dust. One quick shower later, Levi redressed and prepped his breakfast. It was his last premade pouch so he would need to make more when he returned from his shift the next morning. Although the road above was busy, the pace in the shop was much slower, everyone relaxing and getting ready for the weekend. It would probably be a busy evening for him. Levi still had about three more hours before he needed to be home to get ready for work, so he decided to visit a nearby favorite of his. 

Levi winced at the sunlight when he opened his door. Vampires didn’t explode into flames or turn to ash when exposed to sunlight, contrary to popular belief, but it did drain their energy if they stayed out for too long which is why most avoided peak sunlight hours in the early afternoon. It was close to seven o’clock, so Levi wouldn’t feel much drain. He put on a beanie to cover up his head to help prevent any energy loss, and walked the three blocks to the shop. It was a cozy little café, lit up with fairy lights and candles around the tables and couches. There were soft electrical lights over the bar and in the small kitchen where they made simple meals such as grilled cheeses, soups, other sandwiches, and salads when the produce was good and in season. It was fairly full, but it wasn’t terribly noisy. He made his way to the register.

“Hello sir, I’m afraid we’re currently out of synthetic right now if you were looking for something to eat,” a petite blonde chirped from behind the register. She had the same perkiness as Petra, and he had no idea how people were that naturally pleasant. At the word synthetic, Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“No thank you, I’d like the your house black tea blend.”

“Sure, what size can I get for you today?”

“Small is fine.”

“Absolutely, and did you need any cream or sugar?” Levi blinked at her and she realized her mistake. 

“My apologies. You’ll take it black, correct?”

“Yes.” She gave him the total, and he paid with cash. He took the tea into one of the empty spaces in the back, hidden away by the tables and chairs which were in the way, but gave him a perfect sight line to the door. When Levi decided to rejoin civilization in the early 1400s, he discovered that he was capable of drinking human liquids as long as they were water based and didn’t contain any fat or sugar, so mostly just black coffee and tea. On very rare occasions, mostly when Erwin or Hange were feeling sentimental, they would break out the alcohol and drink a few glasses. Given that their metabolisms were incredibly fast, they could technically consume the potent liquor indefinitely without getting drunk, but after more than a few glasses, they would get sick from the sugar content of the alcohol. Levi never really enjoyed drinking before or after he became immortal. He could handle it, but he much preferred the complex flavors in tea. Although excruciatingly hot, Levi took a decent drink from his cup effectively scorching his tastebuds which healed instantaneously. 

“What is he doing?” a young man asked staring, presumably, at the way that Levi held his cup. It had gotten him more than a few looks. Levi’s eyes flicked over to the guy who wore a long, dirty cardigan over a very faded black t-shirt and the dirtiest, holiest jeans that Levi had ever seen (and he had lived through the 90s). 

“Oh shit, I think he heard me.” He turned back to his companion who was wearing similar clothing although not nearly as dirty or ragged. She wore a red plaid flannel over a grey shirt and faded black skinny jeans. 

“Would you just pay attention? We still haven’t figured out what the hell happened,” she reprimanded her friend.

“Look, I told you, the only thing he said was, “again, again!” I couldn’t get him to explain what the hell that meant.” Both of them were silent for a minute, and Levi’s focus returned to his cooling drink when the woman’s voice shot through him.

“Oh god, what if he meant – ” 

“I’m going to fucking KILL HIM,” he yelled. The entire shop got quiet immediately, and Levi watched as the girl tugged on her friend’s arm.

“Eren, we need to leave,” she hissed dragging him by the elbow to the front of the store. 

“THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE. I’M GOING TO PUNCH HIS FACE IN – GODDAMN ARMIN – ”

The woman successfully dragged the young man, Eren, out of the café, but not before Levi caught the last word that he had screamed in his fit of rage, Armin. He didn’t know if they were referring to the blond haired blue-eyed man that had visited his shop, but if he had there was absolutely no way that Armin was capable of doing anything to incite such anger. The noise level in the shop resumed its usual level after the disturbance. Levi’s eyes glanced around the room when he noticed the cashier again. Speaking of Armin, she looked extraordinarily like the young man. She had the phone pressed to her ear as she quickly dialed a number. Her hands were shaking. It was likely that that man’s outburst had shaken her. He drained the last of his tea taking the cup back up to the counter. It was the polite thing to do in case another person wanted to sit there, and it wasn’t like Levi to leave a mess. 

“Ymir? Yeah hun, it’s me. Look, I don’t know what happened, but Eren was going off on Mikasa about some asshole and Armin, and – ” Levi slowed his pace to hear the rest of her conversation. He hadn’t ever been much for eavesdropping before, but he found that he couldn’t help himself.

“That’s what I was worried about. We need to get everyone together to let him know that we’re here for him.” Levi sped up after hearing that. If it was the same Armin, then he was in perfectly good hands. Levi briskly made his way back to his place. He was going to be early, but it might be better since he still needed to finish the cycle count, and he was incredibly distracted. 

As he walked in the front door, he was surprised to see two very familiar heads. 

“What do you mean it’s not here?” Eren accosted Petra. Levi could tell he was trying to keep his voice down, but it was laced with frustration. 

“As I said before, it was picked up earlier by a blond man.” Petra’s eyes turned to him as he made his way over to her.

“Oh, Levi! This gentleman right here was asking for the phone that was left last night, but I informed him that it was already picked up earlier this afternoon.” 

“Are you the owner?” Eren snapped.

“Yes.”

“Then let me say this once, I need that phone. Whoever you gave it to was the wrong person.” Levi didn’t acknowledge the comment, but turned to Petra instead.

“Was it picked up when you were here?” 

“Yes, it was.” 

“Was it a small blond man?” Petra blinked and looked back and forth between Eren and Levi.

“No.” Eren and his friend, Mikasa?, visibly tensed. He could feel Eren ready to start going off on her again when he threw an arm out in front of the pair.

“What specifically did he look like? Did he give a name?”

“He was kind of a big guy, blond, brown eyes. Very friendly. I don’t remember what he said his name was, but I do remember him saying that he spoke to you last night.”

“Christian?” As soon as Levi spoke the name Eren’s face went deathly pale before flushing with anger while Mikasa’s mouth pinched and her grip on Eren’s arm was white.

“That’s it!” Petra beamed. Levi nodded. 

“Petra, can you run to the back and grab me an apron and clock me in? I need to have a word with these two.” She could tell something was off but left anyways.

“I’m sorry about that. When I spoke to him last night he identified himself as his boyfriend. I shouldn’t have believed him so easily.” Eren deflated and sniffed.

“Whatever. He probably needed a new phone anyways.” They left without giving him any further explanation and leaving Levi more unsettled than he was the night before.

“Levi? What’s going on?”

“I have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi prepares for time off with Hange and Erwin. Mike surprises him, and the four go out. Mike and Levi spot Armin, and neither one is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _All right y'all, here is where the potentially triggering things are going to begin occurring. This chapter includes physical/verbal intimidation, controlling behaviors, and physical aggression. There is some violent behavior, but it isn't extreme, grabbing and the like. Please, please, please exercise caution if any of this is triggering for you. Your mental health is more important._
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, thank you so much, again!, for all the feedback. I'm a bit overwhelmed and excited to see how many of you like it. Thank you for reading and commenting/giving kudos/etc. It means so much!
> 
> Also, don't be scared off by Mike's question for Levi towards the beginning, this fic won't contain any Mikeri/Mike x Levi (sorry guys?), but it's a set up for the side ship I've got planned with Mike which is now in the tags. Also if that poly ship isn't your thing, it won't be a huge plot for this, but it is featured heavily in this chapter. 
> 
> One finally note as this is getting long, I personally prefer to headcanon Hange as nonbinary and that is why I use they/them pronouns. 
> 
> Thanks again :]

Petra moped around the shop until the end of her shift after realizing that she had done something wrong unintentionally.

“Petra. I told you, it’s fine.”

“But I should have known! He was just so polite and sweet, and I just feel so awful.”

“We don’t even know the full story. They could very well be together, and the friends don’t know or don’t like him.” She hummed thoughtfully in response. He had finally finished self-help, easily his largest non-fiction section, before breezing through religion, you’d be surprised at how many people stole bibles, while the philosophy books always look like they had been left untouched since the last cycle count. Levi found himself surprisingly antsy, probably due to Erwin and Hange’s arrival the following day and knowing the mess they would create. Maybe he’d take them out to one of the fancy blood bars in the downtown area. They weren’t his favorite, but it was nice to have places cater to vampires. Luckily, Levi was hit with a rush around nine o’clock with a book club of seven all eager to acquire the same edition of the latest bestseller, which he didn’t have in the number required and was able to suggest a different slightly older book that he had seven copies of for their reading purposes. 

After the book club left, a dark-haired freckled man entered the shop. He didn’t seem to be looking for anything specific, so Levi returned to his cycle count while the young man browsed his selection. Levi was thankful that he was silent in his window-shopping, expecting that man to leave after about ten to fifteen minutes of looking when he cleared his throat to get Levi’s attention.

“Yes?” Levi wasn’t exactly known for his customer service niceties.

“I’m sorry to be a bother, I’m just kind of not having any luck.” He had a slight English accent. 

“Okay.”

“Oh. Well, my apologies.”

“Look, it would be easier if you gave me an idea of what it was you were looking for.” 

“Oh! Of course.” He blushed. “I like to read a lot, generally fiction, some poetry. I’m kind of looking for something contemporary? Or at least published in the last century?” Levi left a book pulled out to mark his place and silently skirted around his customer to the fiction section. He heard hurried footsteps follow behind him. Levi found the shelves he was looking for and began looking them over.

“How do you feel about historical fiction?”

“It’s okay if it doesn’t take too many liberties.”

“Dystopian?”

“I like older ones, like _1984_ , but I’m not a fan of the young adult stuff that’s popular right now.”

“You read a lot of classics?”

“A bit, but not everything.” Levi pulled out a few books: _A Brave New World_ , _Never Let Me Go_ , _Watership Down_ , and _The Good Earth_. 

“Take your pick.” He left the man to select a book from his choices and went back to checking the last of his philosophy section before he moved to DIY and home and garden. Levi didn’t have to wait very long before the footsteps moved from the bookshelves to the counter. He was a little surprised to see that he was getting all four books.

“Couldn’t make up your mind?”

“They all just looked really good. You give good recommendations. I see what my friend was talking about.” He beamed at Levi in a way that reminded him of Armin’s smile. Admittedly, the vampire wasn’t quite used to humans being so friendly.

“Thank you so much!” he chirped at Levi before walking out with his small stack of books. Levi found himself distracted as he worked through the night on the cycle count in between the slow trickling of customers. He hadn’t forgotten that bright smile and how quickly it fell when he looked at his phone. The antsy-ness that had left him earlier returned with a vengeance during the last hour of his shift, but even that nervous energy dissipated at seeing Mike enter his shop again for the second day in a row.

“You didn’t finish it already.” It wasn’t a question. There was no reason why Mike should be back again. 

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Levi squinted at Mike. He must be hallucinating. Or maybe lucid dreaming. 

“Levi?”

“What?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” The were met Levi’s eyes and wouldn’t break contact. Levi could feel himself start to freak out. God, when was the last time Levi had dated someone? It was probably two, three decades ago? Even then, it hadn’t been for very long, less than a year for sure. 

“I’m meeting some friends tomorrow.”

“Ah, well, it was worth a shot.”

“I thought you were into the coconut?”

“Who?”

“Armin.”

“Oh, well, he was cute, but…” Mike cut himself off, as a dusting of pink sprinkled his cheeks. 

“You could come.”

“What?” 

“Out with my friends?”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“Trust me you wouldn’t.” Mike stared at Levi, looking for any last signs of reluctance so he could cancel, but there wasn’t any. 

“Well, I guess that’s okay.”

“You can meet us downstairs at one? We haven’t exactly figured out what we’re doing.” Mike nodded.

“Cool, I’m gonna go.” He tucked tail and ran out the door, and it was only afterwards that Levi recognized that he had probably made him upset with the rejection or alternative plans, but if he didn’t want to come, he wasn’t obligated. The rest of the night passed slowly, even after Levi took the time to create a to-do list for himself for the evening and for his employees for the next two days. He double-checked to make sure that the shipping orders were current and nothing was delayed. The special orders were all arriving on time, so Levi didn’t need to worry about anything there. Levi would leave a note for Eld to work on the cycle count if it was slow and he felt like it, which meant it probably wouldn’t get done, but the option was there anyways. All of the extra cleaning touches that Levi did to make sure the building was spotless wouldn’t be done, and Levi knew that after he returned he would have to spend extra time doing them. It was something he did for himself, and not something he would force his employees to adhere to. 

Levi cocked an eyebrow as Gunther walked in at four thirty with an energy drink. Gunther just nodded a greeting slurping down the sour smelling liquid. 

“Eld’s got some kind of stomach flu.” Levi repressed a shiver. 

“If he’s still not feeling well tomorrow, he doesn’t come in.” Gunther waved to show he had heard before slipping into the back to grab an apron and clock in. Levi stayed until seven thirty working on the cycle count, trying to keep busy before his weekend. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he had taken time off. Maybe the last time Erwin and Hange had returned from one of their little adventures. He was almost finished with non-fiction, and he couldn’t afford to stay any longer as he was beginning to feel the thirst. Levi was very good about timing his meals so that he was never hungry around humans. It wouldn’t do to place a well-cooked meal in front of someone who hadn’t eaten in three days, and whenever the thirst came on, Levi went from peaceable to ravenous and angry. 

Luckily, he only had to walk downstairs to have his meal, and he was thankful he still had some lamb’s blood left. He was going to need to go to the butcher soon. After finishing the meal, which tasted exquisite partially due to how hungry he had let himself get, Levi made himself relax instead of working on accounting things or orders from the shop. That didn’t stop him from checking his email, however, and was concerned about the lack of interest in the apartment. Levi might have it empty at this point, if he couldn’t get something lined up soon. 

Maybe it was because he was taking time off or how sated he felt, but after he bathed, Levi crawled into his bed, wrapping himself in the soft sheets dropping into sleep effortlessly. 

It was a shitty euphemism, but Levi slept like the dead, until the banging on his front door. There was probably a dent in it now, if they hadn’t fucked up the foundation. He swung the front door open and hissed at the tall blond and brunet beside him.

“You trying to break into my goddamn apartment?”

“Well, you weren’t answering your phone,” Hange sang twirling on the spot and hopping into the apartment. Erwin shrugged and followed them like he hadn’t been the one doing the banging.

“I was sleeping. Well for once, you moronic assholes. Why didn’t you just use your key?” Levi groused at Erwin who had made himself comfortable beside Hange on his leather sofa. 

“I’m sorry pumpkin. We were so excited to see you, and the key is on Erwin’s key ring which we left at home! You’ve been really peppy lately so we thought maybe you were fucking or something.”

“Hange,” Erwin chided gently. 

“Fuck no. Whatever. I’m gonna go change. You can bring in your stuff and put it in the guest room.” 

Levi came out dressed in jeans and a shirt and frowned at the square package that Hange held gingerly, pulling it out of Erwin’s grasp every time he neared it.

“The hell is that?”

“Your present of course!”

“I don’t want it.”

“Of course you do. It’s invaluable.”

“Doubtful.”

“Please?” Levi sighed as Hange worked their charm. He glanced at Erwin’s face to try and read any hints.

“You’ll be pleasantly surprised, I believe,” the blond offered. Levi watched as Hange laid the brown paper wrapped package on the table. 

“Well, at least it doesn’t look like something that’s bound to get me in trouble,” Levi mumbled. He frowned when he saw Erwin pointedly look away. 

“Okay, I’m going to unwrap this, but I'm going to tell you right now that this is going to be the most fragile thing I’ve ever given you, and if you don’t love it I’m going to murder you and keep it for myself.”

“All right, all right, just get on with it.” 

Hange worked the tape at the corners, careful to lift the edges up instead of ripping it apart like they usually would. Levi felt his jaw drop as the paper fell away from what was unmistakably a remarkable painting.

“Wow,” he said, too stunned for words. He recognized the thick brush strokes and swaths of yellow.

“This is a stunning replica,” Levi finally offered when he found that he could speak again. It was a reproduction of _Die Kirche von Nuenen met Kirchgängern_ , a work that he remembered seeing a few times when he had been in Europe. What was so amazing was well the reproduction was done. Whoever had done it certainly knew how to make a fake. After studying the work, he looked up at Hange and Erwin’s faces, and there was something completely off about Hange’s smile.

“So, how’d you get someone to make this?”

“I didn’t.”

Levi took a closer look. There was absolutely no way. It wasn’t even in the realm of possibility.

“Who made this?” he asked, his voice tinged with frustration.

“How do the French say it, ‘Vahn Gog’?” He was shaking from excitement and horror. 

“You do realize you just gave me a stolen painting worth a fuckton of money, right? And this is very illegal.”

“And you’re accepting it, which makes you an accomplice.” He frowned at the painting. It was magnificent with its autumnal colors and bright blue sky. Did it really belong in the comfort of his small apartment? Definitely not. Did he want it there? Absolutely. 

“I’m not thanking you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Hange would have hugged Levi, but he replaced the brown paper wrapping to protect the painting. 

“At least it wasn’t cocaine,” Erwin whispered when he passed behind Levi to relax on the couch once more. Levi stored it in the study for the time being. He would replicate it himself, and then anonymously send it to the museum where it came from. Levi tried not to roll his eyes when he came out and saw Hange snuggled up against their blond friend. He had stopped trying to figure out their relationship a long time ago.

“So, anything new going on with you lately?” Erwin asked, slipping an arm over the back of the sofa behind Hange.

Levi wasn’t quite sure how to answer, and his continued silence and lack of response only made the seated pair more intrigued.

“So there is somebody?” Erwin pushed. 

“No.” Levi’s clipped tone only egged them on even more when there was a loud knock at the front door. He stood on his toes to look through the peep hole, and opened the door for the shaggy dirty blond who had decided to appear. Levi closed the door behind Mike.

“Hi,” Mike greeted awkwardly.

“They’re weird. That’s your only warning.” 

“Levi?” Erwin called out, his voice was tense. 

“Who is that and what is that smell?” Mike huffed out a laugh.

“Sorry if I’m early. I wasn’t sure if you meant one in the morning or afternoon, and well, here I am.”

“Whatever. Kitchen. Living room. Shitty Friends. Shitty friends, this is Mike. Mike, my shitty friends.”

“Levi! How you wound me!” Hange cried out. Erwin inspected the were from where he was sitting.

“You’re a were.”

“Congrats, captain obvious.” Mike smiled at Levi’s sarcasm.

“Hello, I’m Mike,” he introduced himself, offering Erwin his hand.

“Erwin.” Hange thrust their hand out as soon as Erwin dropped his.

“Hange! It’s so nice to meet you! We were just asking Levi if he was seeing anyone.” 

“Oi, shitty glasses. Do you need hearing aids, too?”

Mike waved his hands shaking off the suggestion.

“We’re not, I mean it’s not like that, not for lack of trying, but you know.”

“He turned you down?” Erwin asked. Levi scoffed and was frankly surprised that Erwin was tagging in on the invading Levi’s privacy parade.

“I’m not dating anyone. Period. End of story. Mike comes to the shop a lot.”

“But then, why did you invite him?” Hange looked sadly between the two men as if they could somehow find a way to make it work.

“Because he’s not that bad to be around, and I figured you would like him or whatever.” Levi was ready to be done with this conversation that had completely derailed. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, Mike, you aren’t the only one,” Erwin started, trailing his eyes over Mike’s figure now that he had eased out of his over-protectiveness. “I have no idea why he did, but his loss.” Erwin realized to his complete and utter horror that he had said the last sentence out loud which caused Hange to burst out in hysterical laughing, Mike to turn deep pink on the apples of his cheeks, and Levi to wheeze as he tried to control his laughter. 

“So, tonight?” Erwin attempted to control the situation which only propelled Hange’s hysteria into full on cackling that a hyena would be jealous of complete with tears. Levi made to leave the room as he caught himself slipping closer to breaking out with a laugh himself which silenced Hange immediately.

“Erwin.”

“What?” He had missed it entirely.

“Erwin. You made him laugh.” Hange and Erwin stared at Levi as if he had grown another set of fangs. 

“Admittedly, that might have been more you than me, but that’s incredible.”

“Yes, please, let’s continue to talk like I’m a goddamned animal you’ve never encountered before.” That silenced Erwin and Hange, but didn’t stop the meaningful glances they shared.

“So, I was thinking we could go to S&M tonight?” Mike’s face blanched.

“Pardon?” 

“Sina and Maria? It’s a blood bar downtown, but they have food you’d be able to eat as well.” Mike looked relieved. 

“Well, as long as they’ve got something I can eat, that sounds all right to me.” 

“Do they have V.S.?” Erwin asked. 

“Probably. I’ll ask. I was going to make a reservation. You all mingle. I’ll call,” Levi gestured to the three of them.

“ _Sina and Maria Blood Bar and Fine Dining Experience, this is Rico at your service._ ”

“Do you take reservations?”

“ _We do, sir, when would you like to make a reservation?_ ”

“This evening.”

“ _Certainly. Give me just a moment. All right, how many guests will be partaking and will there be anyone eating?_ ”

“Four total, but one’s eating.”

“ _It’s looks like the earliest I can get you in is at eleven this evening. Will that work for you?_ ”

“Uhh, give me a sec.”

“So the earliest they have is eleven.”

“But what about V.S.?” Erwin’s blue eyes gleamed.

“Do you offer V.S.?”

“ _Yes sir, we offer voluntary service if you’d like, but it ends at midnight._ ” Levi nodded, and Erwin gave a sharp nod.

“Eleven will be perfect.” Levi gave Rico his name and contact information for the reservation. Since they had about nine hours to kill, Erwin insisted they go shopping to which Mike agreed much to Levi’s immense displeasure.

“Erwin, you don’t even buy anything. All of your clothes are made specifically for you, you pompous fuck.”

“And where do you think I get my ideas?” Levi heaved a sigh making sure everything was locked up before they got into Hange’s car.

“I thought Erwin was driving.”

“Nope!” Levi put on his seatbelt and immediately reached for the “oh-shit” bar, raising his eyebrows at Mike to give him the hint. It came too late as Hange whipped the silver car out into oncoming traffic and flooring it. Mike fell over across the back seat as they weaved in and out of lanes, managing to run a few red lights without getting them smashed before they pulled up to the ritzy shops in the heart of their city. Mike nearly fell over getting out of the vehicle, his face tinged green. Hange put a hand on his shoulder.

“You all right there, big guy?” Mike froze and then dry heaved. Erwin got out looking impeccable as if Hange was the most cautious and careful driver in existence. Levi was considering ordering scotch that evening if he was going to be subjected to more of Hange’s driving. They entered into the closest shop. Not surprisingly, Erwin flew to the scarves and Hange to the vast array of trench coats. Mike looked over at him. 

“You wanna grab some coffee while these guys figure out the exact reason why a scarf is $500?” Mike nodded and they walked back out the store after Levi told Erwin the plan, who promptly gave him orders for both himself and Hange. 

“So are you all loaded?” Mike asked suddenly.

“I guess so. Erwin and Hange just don’t give a shit about how they spend their money cos they’re still earning it from all their investments, and even if any of them suddenly fell through they’ve got enough saved up for three lives over, so yeah.” 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“So then, what’s with the bookshop?”

“I’d lose my damn mind if I sat around and shopped all day. I don’t like not working. I realized it during the first French revolution.”

“There’s more than the one?”

“Hmm? Yeah.” Mike opened the door for Levi who entered. It was very busy, so they wouldn’t be able to sit inside. They’d have to go back to the store. The baristas worked quickly despite their heavy workload, and not even five minutes later, Levi and Mike were walking back to the shop. They found some armchairs towards the front of the store and sat and drank their coffee as Hange and Erwin continued to peruse the items. Mike nudged Levi and nodded at the door.

“Look who it is.” Levi looked. Armin entered with a large blond man who had his arm wrapped possessively around his waist. Armin hadn’t noticed them yet, but Levi saw him flinch as the man’s grip tightened.

“I don’t want to hear you make a fuss today, sweetie.” The man’s voice was low, intending to sound sweet, but it still could be understood for what it was: a threat. Armin’s head dropped as he looked down at the floor. 

“Just go have a seat while I find some things for you.” He dropped his arm. Armin looked up to make his way over to where Levi and Mike were sitting, but he didn’t move as he made eye contact with Levi. Everything clicked instantly and Levi felt nauseated. The man noticed that he hadn’t moved. 

“What?” he snapped. Another violent flinch. The man’s eyes drifted over to where Levi and Mike were sitting. It took a monster to recognize another, and Levi could see the rage flickering in his brown eyes that he tore away from Levi to stare down at Armin.

“How do you know them? Who are they?” His hand grabbed Armin’s arm as he yanked the smaller man towards him. Armin kept his eyes to the floor as his mouth fell open in a silent “o.” 

“I don’t know them.” 

“You’re lying,” he hissed. Mike stood up which was a bad move on his part. Hange came out of the dressing room dressed in some new chinos and a sweater and dashed over to Mike throwing their arms around his neck.

“Honey!!! How do I look?” They shoved their face into Mike’s neck. 

“Good enough to eat?” they purred. Mike had to repress a shiver as Hange pressed a kiss on his scent gland. Levi watched out of the corner of his eye as the man released Armin. Erwin had tiptoed over as well, leaning over the back of Levi’s seat.

“Thank you for grabbing me coffee,” he said loud enough to be heard. The man motioned for Armin to follow him as he walked through the store. 

“You know him,” Erwin breathed a sound so quiet that not even Mike and Hange with their enhanced hearing could have made it out. Levi gave a quick nod. Erwin patted his shoulder.

“I’m going to get a scarf and then we can go.” They both looked over at Hange and Mike who hadn’t let go of each other. Mike was staring down at Hange like it was the first time he had ever seen someone, and Hange’s mouth was dropped open staring up at the shaggy blond. Erwin coughed to get their attention as they leaned towards each other, but Mike sprang back at the sound, remembering where he was. 

“You should wear that out, Hange.” Hange flushed at the amusement in Erwin’s voice, turning on their heel and stomping back to the dressing room, but ended up taking his suggestion anyways when the four of them walked out of the shop five minutes later. Armin had been placed in one of the changing rooms as the man continued to bring him clothes when they left. Levi found himself crushing the thick paper cup that held his tea as he thought back to what happened. The hot liquid exploded all over his hand, burning it. He chunked the cup into a nearby trashcan and slid into the back seat ignoring the questioning glances that were being sent his way. 

Erwin drove them back to Levi’s place as they all had enough excitement for the afternoon. Mike followed the three of them back into his apartment. Levi could tell Erwin wanted to ask him about Armin, but wasn’t going to right now. Mike and Hange were settled on the sofa, already very cozy with each other, and not a centimeter of space between them. Erwin and Hange filled Mike in on how they came to know Levi, as well as how they met each other. Then the two regaled some of the more salacious of their adventures with Mike laughing and cringing in all the right places. 

Levi half listened as he continually replayed everything that had happened from the moment Armin had entered his shop. There was no excuse for him not figuring it out sooner. Levi had literally seen it all, and had been well acquainted with a similar situation a long time ago. There was just something about Armin that brightened up the room, and something that inherently made you want to protect something so pure. Now that he was aware, Levi didn’t know what he should do, or if he should do anything. It could pour gasoline on the fire if he tried to reach out to Armin or get the police involved. He really needed to know more about Armin’s particular situation. Levi just needed to make sure that he was safe and away from that fucking asshole even if he never saw him again. He couldn’t in good conscious let things continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to have this out much sooner, but I couldn't stop writing actually (not the worst problem to have) and I decided when I was going back through what I had written that it might work better to cut it off here and have the update out sooner. I'm already working on the next chapter and am about a fourth of the way through, so it shouldn't be too long before I put it out. :]
> 
> And I know we haven't had too many happy/good interactions with our darling cinnamon roll, but we've got to wade through the sucky crap first. I promise we will get to the fluff. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood bar. Mike finds out what VS is. Mike and Hange skip out leaving Erwin and Levi to come up with a plan. They run into Armin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So, this is probably never going to happen again, but I had everything pretty much already mentally blocked out when I posted in the wee hours of the morning. So please enjoy the quick update!
> 
> Again, I'd like to say there is a **trigger warning** _for this chapter regarding Christian's controlling behaviors and use of intimidation. Please exercise caution._
> 
> There are some Mike/Hange elements here. There's a blood drinking scene as well that some might read as Erwin/Jean, but I'd like to say there won't be any erujean, and another reminder there won't be any mikeri. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to ask if you need something else tagged, by the way. :]

“I’m going to shower and change,” Levi announced suddenly, interrupting Hange as they recounted one of the stories from their most recent travels. Levi addressed Mike.

“I think this place is kind of on the fancier side if you want to go home and change. If not, I’m sure Erwin has something that you can squeeze into.” Levi left to the comfort of his room, but for once, the four walls didn’t provide him with the solace that they usually did. Even as the warm water cascaded over his skin in rivulets, Levi couldn’t pull his head away from it all. He wasn’t even sure how long he showered, but when he got out his entire body was bright red from the sudden temperature change that shot scalding hot water out of the showerhead. Levi selected a three-piece charcoal gray suit, opting for a white cravat instead of a tie or bowtie. It left a little more breathing room, and frankly had always been one of his favorite fashion trends. He didn’t really care that they were coming back into style, as clothing had changed so much in his lifetime. Regardless, he looked clean and well dressed when he stepped out of his room. They had about an hour until their reservation. Hange wore fitted black slacks, a white button up and matching blazer with a yellow pocket square. They always tried to add their favorite color to their outfit whenever possible. Erwin came out a minute later looking like he was pulled straight from the pages of a magazine or anything that advertised for bespoke. He wore a light beige blazer with matching pants and a pale blue button up with a dark gray knit tie. Erwin was nothing with details, however, and no one could miss how the blazer had been tailored perfectly to nip in at his waist drawing attention to how broad his shoulders were in comparison. He had a ruffled taupe pocket square with a texture that offset the smooth beige wool. His cuff links were pewter colored and looked very simple which hinted at how pricey they actually were. They didn’t have to wait long for Mike to show up in a black suit, black tie hanging undone around his neck.

“Can never get the damn things.” Hange moved as if to help him, but Erwin got to him first slipping the black silk between his fingers and tying it in an Eldredge knot. Erwin patted Mike’s chest smoothing down his lapels, and Levi knew that Hange was being given a run for their money, as Mike looked confused down at Erwin. 

“You look great,” Erwin offered not bothering to dial the charm down in the slightest. Mike sounded like he said thank you, but it was difficult to tell as it was muffled into his hand. Levi sat in the passenger seat as Erwin drove, having to repeatedly remind him to keep his eyes on the road as he gave directions, not on the two in the backseat who were eye fucking each other. It was getting ridiculous. 

Sina and Maria was a small establishment with dim lighting, but the red accents in the doorway signalled it for what it was. Levi checked in with the host to double check their reservation, and soon the four of them were sat. 

“Good evening messieurs, my name is Loïc and I will be your server this evening. Have you dined with Sina and Maria before?” They all shook their heads and waited for the waiter to continue.

“Well, thank you so much for trying us out. We do things a little bit differently here. In front of you, you will find our selection of options for your libations. It is separated by blood type and then by age. If you would like to know what gender your dinner identifies as, we can get that information for you. We have a strict policy that ensures that all of what we provide has been obtained by someone who eighteen years or older, although most will be older than twenty-one. Will anyone be eating?” Mike caught Loïc’s eye.

“Very good sir, I will bring you a menu to your liking. Will you need a human or were menu?”

“Were.”

“Of course.” They each looked over the menu, except for Mike who waited for Loïc to return. There were asterisks next to some of the types listed. When their waiter returned with Mike’s menu, Erwin stopped him.

“You have V.S. here, correct?”

“Yes sir, we offer pre-poured as well as a raw selection. Anything that has an asterisk next to it is available raw.” 

“Thank you.” He left to give them another few minutes before returning to take their order.

“I’ll have the 26 AB,” Levi set the menu down as the waiter turned his attention to Hange.

“The 40 B.”

“I’ll have the 24 O, raw please.”

“And, I would like your New York strip with seasonal vegetables.” Loïc addressed each of them.

“Did you want yours raw, sir or pre-poured?” 

“How fresh is it?”

“It’s collected just before it is brought out.”

“Pre-poured will be fine.”

“Pre-poured works for me,” Hange offered before they could be asked. 

“And for your steak sir, will you need it warmed at all?”

“No.”

“Wonderful.” He left them with a small bow after collecting the menus.

“Okay, so what is V.S.?” Mike asked.

“Voluntary service.”

“Which means what exactly?” 

“You’ll see,” Hange teased. Mike was confused when another chair was brought out and placed next to Erwin. Mike shook his head as he watched Loïc return with two lovely crystal glasses filled with the deep crimson liquid for Levi and Hange, who waited for Erwin and Mike. Loïc returned with Mike’s plate and a two-toned dark blond in tow. The man looked young, and took a seat in the empty chair next to Erwin. A look of realization dawned on Mike who seemed to finally understand what exactly was going on as the man offered Erwin an upturned wrist. Erwin took it gingerly, sniffing the inside of his wrist, nosing the soft flesh before placing a tender chaste kiss to the skin. The man shivered. Erwin moved one of his hands to the back of the young man’s neck, rubbing it gently before sinking his teeth into his wrist. Mike nearly dropped his fork as he watched Erwin suck tenderly, lapping at the warm liquid with slow licks. The young man struggled to sit still as the chemicals in Erwin’s saliva worked through his blood stream. It made the blood slightly thinner while also working to slightly disorientate whomever was bitten. In some cases, it also acted as a sexual stimulant, which seemed to be the case for the young man. Mike watched with rapt attention, forgetting his own meal, as Erwin seemed to whisper to the young man who nodded and moved from his own chair to Erwin’s lap. Erwin bit his lip just enough to draw blood which he rubbed into the marks on his wrists allowed them to heal shut before pulling the young man into him and closing his mouth around a pulse point. The young man couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped, and Mike was caught in Erwin’s stare as he fed. Erwin alternated pressing small kisses up and down his pale throat and sucking at the open bite all the while maintaining eye contact. They barely noticed as the young man began to squirm, but Erwin picked up on it. He liked to tease his food, not torment. Erwin popped off the mark, healing it and thanking the young man for his service. Erwin guided the young man back to his chair to regain his strength before returning to the back. 

“Make sure you eat something, and get some iron in your system.” Erwin slipped the man a few folded bills for his tip as he walked to the back, more steady on his feet than before. 

“Well. That was something.” Mike finally said as he watched the kitchen door shut behind the man. Levi watched as Mike finally turned his gaze to Hange and himself, and saw that their glasses were empty. 

“Oh. Guess, I had better hurry.”

“There’s no need. I’ll be placing another order. Levi? Hange?” Hange nodded at Erwin and immediately Loïc returned. 

“Yes sir?”

“We’d like to make another order.”

“Let me retrieve the menus for you.”

“We won’t need them. We’ll need two of the 20 O.”

“Absolutely.” Loïc ran off to fill their orders and Mike speared a vegetable onto his fork.

“You not hungry?” Mike asked politely to Levi.

“I am.” Mike looked puzzled as he cut into his steak.

“Then why not order another glass?” He missed the look that Erwin and Hange shared, but Erwin cut in.

“Ah, that would be my fault I'm afraid.” Mike didn’t reply, but continued to eat waiting for the explanation to follow, but it didn’t. Loïc brought the two glasses, removing the empty ones as well as the chair. Erwin managed to steer Mike away from the topic by asking him about himself.

“So, Mike, what is it that you do for a living?”

“I’m uhh – ” he started but then shifted a glance over to Levi. “I’m in retail.” 

“Uh-huh. What kind of store do you work for?” Erwin asked between sips. Levi knew that he had caught the look too, and both of them were wondering what it was for.

“Well, really I’m in management so.”

“So, you’re a manager in a retail store?” Erwin offered helpfully. Mike started to squirm. Levi was interested in seeing what he had to say, and almost felt bad as Erwin continued to work him.

“Ah. Yes.”

“That’s fantastic! You ought to take us to your shop and give us a tour.” 

“Oh, Erwin that’s just mean.” Hange sent Mike a wink. He looked helpless between the two of them.

“Right, well it’s already closed for the night.” 

“Such a shame. I wanted to see your office.” Erwin smacked his lips as he finished off his glass. Mike shuffled more of the food on his plate into his mouth. 

“What do you sell at your store?” Levi asked, unable to hide his curiosity any longer. Mike sent him a pleading look as he coughed and choked on his food. He gulped down some water. His voice was rough when he replied, and he didn’t meet Levi’s eyes.

“Books.” Hange lasted about ten seconds before roaring in laughter. Erwin’s eyes gleamed with amusement. 

“Really?” Levi asked watching Mike flush. There wasn’t any more food on his plate to hide him from answering, so he was forced to fess up.

“Yes. The first time I came into your shop was to scope out your location. You have such high reviews, but the comments show that you aren’t friendly, so we couldn’t figure out why you kept beating us. And well, I kept coming back because I thought you were cute.” Levi just blinked at the comment, unsure of how to respond to the man, but Erwin came his rescue, or possibly to his own purpose.

“You look absolutely dashing when you’re that flushed. You’re the cute one. Levi’s never been cute a day in his life.” Mike sputtered, unable to meet Erwin’s blue eyes, catching Hange’s instead. Levi didn’t miss the fond look that passed from Hange to Mike. It looked like Mike was going to be around quite a more. Levi dabbed the cloth napkin at the corners of his mouth, just in case. He wasn’t ever messy, but he’d rather check to be certain than risk looking sloppy. He placed the used napkin on the table. Just as he was about to suggest that they head back to his place, Hange smiled over at Levi.

“Would you mind if I left you and Erwin to spend some more time with Mike?” Well, that was a lot quicker than Levi had been anticipating.

“Whatever.” Erwin nodded. Levi left some bills on the table, and waited for Erwin who placed a kiss to Hange’s temple, and walked around to run a finger down Mike’s neck before catching up to Levi. The ride was silent on the way back to the apartment. Levi took off his jacket as soon as he entered, placing it on the back one of the dining chairs. 

“So, who was the blond kid?” Levi gritted his teeth at the question. He still hadn’t figured out what he should do about Armin, but maybe Erwin would give him some insight. He had more relationships with humans than Levi had, and interacted with them more frequently and willingly.

Levi sank into the black leather of his armchair and told Erwin about Armin from the moment he first arrived at the shop and up to their encounter that afternoon. 

“So what are you going to do?”

“That’s the question.” 

“Hmm. Tell me about the two that came to the shop to pick up his phone again?” Levi repeated the incident in the café and how he saw them when he came back to the shop. 

“You’re quite invested in this,” Erwin observed. Levi couldn't help but let out a hiss. 

“And would you be okay with seeing that shit if you felt like you had been misled by that abusive prick?”

“I probably wouldn’t have paid any mind. It’s not the first time we’ve seen humans act violently to one another; especially to someone they claim to love. I'm sure you and I have executed some of that violence. We’ve seen it all, Levi. I’m more surprised at how involved you are than the happenings themselves.” Levi scoffed.

“He’s just so innocent, Erwin. I can’t remember the last time I met someone who was really that pure and good.”

“They are all innocent, Levi. None of them deserve that.”

“But he’s got good friends, people who obviously love him. This shouldn’t have ever happened to him!” Levi hadn’t realised he had raised his voice until he saw Erwin’s enormous eyebrows fly up into his hairline.

“Well, I’ve got an idea, but we’ll want to change into something more comfortable first.” They both changed into jeans and t-shirts, and Levi followed Erwin out the front door.

“I’ll trust you, Erwin.” They walked a couple of blocks before Levi realized which direction they were going in. He didn’t comment, just let the large blond man lead him. With it being just after midnight and a weekend, the café was bustling. Erwin walked to the register as Levi scanned the room looking for anyone familiar. He saw a freckled guy that he thought had come in the shop the other day sitting next to a loud guy in a beanie, but that was the only familiar face he saw. Levi shook his head trying not to be overly disappointed that the brunet and his raven-haired friend weren’t there. Erwin ordered two drinks for them, and they sat at a table near the restrooms. 

“Vat’s wut oi said to ‘im!” Levi and Erwin both glanced over in the direction of the voice. The thick English accent drawing their attention as the man was very agitated.

“We’ve gotta do somefin.” The man next to him seemed to be attempting to console him. The door to the café opened, and in walked the two that Levi had been hoping to see. They seemed to be making their way back over to them, but the young man didn’t even look at them as they made for the freckled guy and his friend. The three of them immediately started to voice their frustrations, but the girl walked back over to Erwin and Levi.

“You’re the bookshop guy.”

“You’re Armin’s friend.”

“You remember.” She appeared to be sizing Levi up before doing the same to Erwin. She scowled immediately at the blond man, but relaxed as her eyes trailed across his face.

“I saw him today.” Levi didn’t know what he was saying, but maybe they would be able to help, to do something. 

“Was he with him?” Her voice cold and her eyes snapped to Levi. Her body looked calm, but her eyes were lit up with a quiet rage.

“Yeah.”

“Eren!” She didn’t look back as she called him over, knowing that the tone of her voice would bring him over. It wasn’t just Eren, but the two other guys as well. Levi realized that the freckled man was indeed the one from the shop, but was equally surprised to see that he recognized the other as well. He had been Erwin’s dinner. Erwin offered him a friendly smile which he awkwardly returned. The freckled guy sent a questioning look to Erwin. 

“What is it?” Eren realized who was sitting at the table and his nose wrinkled in distaste.

“What do you want?”

“No, Eren. He saw Armin.” All three men instantly bore down on Levi with their intense stares, and Eren’s hands slammed down on the table in front of them.

“When did you see him? Was he okay? Who was he with?” Eren’s fear was palpable. 

“This afternoon. We were out shopping. He was there with him.” 

“I’m gonna kill him. I’m going to wring his fucking neck.” Eren was shaking with rage. 

“Eren, you need to calm down.”

“Mikasa, we can’t let this go on.”

“I’m not saying we are going to, but remember where you are and who can hear you.” Levi noticed too that the café had gone very silent listening to Eren’s outburst. The door opened again and the electronic bell chimed loudly in the quiet café as two people walked in. Very quickly, a few things happened. The trio of men beside Levi and Erwin’s table froze and then rearranged themselves to look more menacing. Mikasa, on the other hand, stepped away from them walking towards the pair of men. She smiled brightly, but it was very cold.

“Hello Christian, long time no see. Hi Armin.” Christian looked over at the guys next the table sneering at the men before seeing Levi and Erwin. He frowned at them before rearranging his face into a friendly mask. 

“Hello Mikasa. We were just going to grab some drinks, but it looks like it’s crowded tonight so we’ll have to take them home with us.” The noise in the café picked back up and drowned out Mikasa’s response, but she followed them up to the register. Levi could feel Christian glancing over in their direction every couple of seconds. 

“You need to leave,” Levi hissed to Eren and his friends.

“Sorry boys, we just have some private business to discuss.” Erwin’s dinner rolled his eyes, but none of them made a comment as they moved back to the couches they had previously occupied. Erwin lowered his voice so only Levi could hear him.

“I think he might come over this way. What are you going to do?” Levi knew that he couldn’t risk confronting him, but he didn’t care to acknowledge the piece of shit either. He shrugged. 

“Just be my usual self, I guess.” Erwin took a measured sip of his americano, looking around the shop. Levi watched as Mikasa led the two blonds over to their table. 

“Hi. I’m Mikasa, this is my friend Armin, and his boyfriend Christian. You looked really familiar, so we figured we’d come over and introduce ourselves.” 

“I’m Erwin. Charmed.” He shook Mikasa’s hand, and offered it to Christian next before Armin who took it with a side-glance to Christian. Armin never once looked at Levi. 

“Levi.” He didn’t offer his hand, and the permanent scowl didn’t leave his face. There was an awkward pause.

“I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Mikasa hinted. Levi didn’t really understand what it was that Mikasa was trying to do, but he spoke anyways.

“Yeah, I own a bookshop a few blocks over.” Armin visibly paled, but Christian didn’t comment on that, instead giving Levi a wide smile.

“Oh! Yes, you’re the one I spoke to on the phone the other day?” Levi feigned ignorance, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh you know, silly Armin, he said he left his phone in your store. And I called to see if it had been left there. Isn’t that right, baby?” Christian looked down at the blond. 

“Y-yeah. It was really careless of me.” Christian hugged Armin, pulling him against his side.

“We all make mistakes.” The simple sentence was loaded with another meaning as Christian stared into Armin’s icy eyes. Armin smiled weakly before dropping his gaze to the floor.

“It’s whatever. People leave shit all the time.”

“Yeah, well, we’re thankful that you found it. You know I wouldn’t have pegged you for the owner.” His eyes swept over to Erwin, sizing up the blond who was about the same size. The subtle dig irritated Levi. 

“Yeah, well, you learn to pick up a few tricks when you’ve been alive as long as I have.” Christian didn’t miss the threat, but smiled anyways.

“I’m sure. Well, we’ll leave you gentleman to enjoy your beverages. Have a good night.” Christian steered Armin over to the counter where their drinks were waiting before they left. Mikasa stood next to the table, sending Armin a small wave as they exited before she rounded on Levi.

“What the fuck was that about? Do you realize you might have made it worse?” Levi opened his mouth, but closed it again with an audible pop. It had been pretty stupid, but that blond fucker got under his skin. 

“What have you guys done to try and get him out of that?” Levi asked instead. Mikasa heaved a sigh.

“Well, we’ve talked to him. We’ve done our best to show him that it isn’t healthy. They broke up two weeks ago. Christian had been hounding him with calls, showing up to my place to try and talk to him and get him back. I thought that everything was all right when the calls stopped, but I think that he just started tracking him instead. He was so pissed that Armin left, and then next thing I know they’re back together. Armin just is too scared to leave him for good. I don’t know what to do anymore. The police won’t do anything because there isn’t any documentation or anything to suggest that Christian’s doing what he’s doing. He’s really good at keeping it under wraps. I don’t know. I’m sorry for unloading. We’ll figure something out. Thank you for your concern.” They watched as Mikasa returned to the guys, all of their faces tense. 

“Do you think Christian pays for Armin’s living expenses?”

“Most likely, given what we’ve seen today at the shop and here. Christian pays for everything, picks out his clothes.”

“He can’t be making that much money.”

“Hmm. Probably not.” 

“So, he would probably want Armin to have a job?”

“Ah, so that’s what you’re thinking. You’re playing with fire, Levi.”

“Do you think he would go for it?”

“Well, you can offer it. Send Armin an email, since Christian seems to be watching anything that goes through anyways. Write it carefully.”

“I’ll probably wait until the morning.” They finished up their drinks and walked back to Levi’s place. Hange still wasn’t back yet, so they sat in the living room for a while, Erwin filling in Levi with the more sensible and realistic version of their recent Europe trip.

“So how did you guys get the painting?” Erwin gave Levi a vague grin.

“Oh you know. This and that.” 

“You do realize that I could probably find out if I really wanted to dig.”

“I know.” Yet Erwin remained mum on the subject. Levi decided not to push it. It was close the six in the morning by the time both of them decided that Hange wasn’t going to be back for the night, so Erwin retired to the guest room. Levi wasn’t quite ready to go to sleep yet so he went into the study to retrieve his painting. The 1880s hadn’t felt like that long ago. He could remember when Van Gogh first started going up in the galleries, he had still been living in Europe at the time, and his popularity skyrocketed out of nowhere. Levi always felt sad for the man, as he hadn’t ever got to experience any of the pleasures that his fame would have produced had he been living. He dug around in the closet for an easel to stand it on. Levi was going to need to build a canvas. It had been quite a while since Levi had made any reproductions. He measured the frame in centimeters to get it as precise as possible. Tomorrow he would go buy the materials he needed, but for now, Levi felt content to sit and stare at the colors, brush strokes, the way the light reflected off some of the globs of the paint. There was a light knock on the front door, and Levi went to open it for Hange who thanked him profusely and staggered off to bed. 

Levi decided that he this was as good a time as any to send Armin the email. It was the last thing he could do as he didn’t really know the man at all, and was being uncharacteristically intrusive in Armin’s life. If Armin didn’t want the help he was going to offer, Levi was going to have to let it go, hope that his friends would eventually get him out of his situation, and accept it. Erwin had a point that Levi had witnessed and participated in many gruesome things over the course of their long lives which had desensitized him quite a lot. Levi drafted the email. 

_Hello Mr. Arlert,_

_I’m sorry if this seems forward, or pushy, given your last email response, but if you decide that you are still looking for a job, I would be more than happy to have you at Stanbury & Wraith’s. You are easily the most qualified applicant thus far and your enthusiasm for the position set you apart. If you have any questions, would like to make any changes to your availability or preferred wage, I would be more than happy to discuss that with you. If you decide that you’re certain you wouldn’t like the position, please let me know as soon as possible so that it can be filled by someone else. _

_Thank you for your time and consideration._

_Your servant,  
Levi Ackerman_

That was as good as it was going to get. At six fifty in the morning, Levi didn’t expect a response, but sent it anyways since it would give him plenty of time to sit and think on it, if he was going to. So, he was surprised when he finished checking his email ten minutes later to see one in his inbox.

_Good morning Mr. Ackerman,_

_Thank you so much for getting in touch with me again. Having spoken about it with my partner, we agreed that my last response was hasty and I’m thankful that this is something that can be overlooked. I would like to go over my preferred wage and hours with you, but if we can come to something that works well for both of us, I would be very happy to accept a position at your store. Please feel free to give me a call at the number listed on my application._

_Sincerely,  
Armin Alert_

Levi took one look at the email and recognized the voice as Armin’s boyfriend, Christian. He had hoped that by making the offer more enticing financially that he might be able to persuade Armin to work at the store, and it seemed to have worked. Everyone was probably about to get a raise since he was going to have to offer an obscene amount to ensure that he accepted, but Levi felt a sliver of hope that maybe he might be able to help Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about Marco's accent: He generally speaks with RP, but when he gets drunk or angry he reverts to his West Country accent ~~which is what I attempted to convey with the god awful spellings~~. I apologize if it was done incorrectly. (And for those of you who aren't familiar with West Country, think Hagrid from Harry Potter.)
> 
> Next time we'll start seeing the beginnings of Levi and Armin's friendship (gotta start small) so you can look forward to that! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi experiences thirst and its consequences. He also runs into Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands eagerly* Yes, I'm very excited. Armin has finally returned!!! We will definitely start to see more interactions between these two. Coworkers to friends to ??? ^-~

Levi slipped into bed shortly after the email, feeling much more at ease with the thought that he might be giving Armin a hand, although he was conscious of the fact that he needed to exercise caution. If his intentions became clear, he knew that it would have disastrous consequences.

When Levi woke two hours later, he felt thirst for the first time in ages. He had forgotten to have another glass before going to bed. Levi made his way over to the fridge to see what he had and realized that he was completely out.

“Fuck!”

“What’re you yelling about so early in the morning?” Erwin shuffled sleepily into the kitchen.

“I’m out.”

“Ahhh.” Erwin sounded much more awake after Levi’s comment. Levi’s mouth felt dry like every last drop of moisture had been pulled from his mouth and was slowly leaving the rest of his body. His neck was starting to itch which wasn’t a good sign. Levi had a particularly bad reaction to his thirst. Hange had looked into it a few decades prior when the technology allowed for them to discover that Levi had an allergy to the chemicals that were released into his bloodstream with the thirst. He was starting to get hives. Erwin glanced over at him, his brows furrowed.

“I can manage to get to the store if you tell me what you want.”

“Let me call my butcher. You can pick up my order.” Levi searched for his cell phone, as he was still getting used to carrying it with him all the time. He found the number for the butcher and the man was ecstatic when Levi rang him.

“ _Levi! How good of you to call. I was wondering if everything was all right. I hadn’t seen you in here in a while. Did you just get a new phone? Did you want to order your stuff and come pick it up?_ ” Levi was overwhelmed as the man bombarded him with questions.

“If it’s all right with you, can I just get my usual - actually, can I get extra lamb if you have it and whatever you have that’s fresh, and can I have someone pick it up for me?”

“ _Always for you, Levi. We’ve actually just had a sale on some very nice veal if you’d like? Your friend can come pick it up no problem!_ ”

“Uhh, no veal, thanks. His name is Erwin. He’s a big, tall blond guy. Thanks again, bye.” Levi hung up quickly before he could keep talking.

“Seems like a nice enough guy.” Levi whipped his head around and hissed at Erwin.

“Fuck off. He’s in his seventies, and has, like, six grandkids.”

“You know him pretty well then, hmm?” Erwin teased. Levi felt his skin flush. The anger was aggravating his hives.

“Shut the fuck up. I’ll date when I want to.”

“I just don’t want you to spend another hundred years like this.” Erwin leaned back on Levi’s counter giving him a concerned look. Levi scoffed and looked over at the wall to avoid making eye contact.

“It isn’t like I haven’t been meeting people. I’ve dated this century, Erwin.”

“Then why not Mike?” Levi rolled his eyes and finally looked up at the man.

“No,” he paused. “It isn’t that he isn’t okay, or whatever, I just don’t have any interest right now. Besides, you seem pretty interested.” Levi smirked as he side-eyed Erwin who blushed faintly.

“Well, he’s very nice looking, and seems intelligent, and I’m sure that he - ”

“He’s got a nice dick!” Hange had snuck up on the two and Erwin’s blush deepened while Levi shook his head.

“Already got a look at it, four eyes?”

“Yeah. It’s beautiful.” Their eyes glazed over at the thought. Levi’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Take them with you.” Hange turned their attention to Levi.

“Oh honey, you haven’t let yourself get this thirsty in forever.” Hange’s hands wandered up and down his neck and the visible portion of his chest before cradling his head between their hands.

“Let me take care of you.” Levi decidedly did not like that sparkle in Hange’s eye. They leaned in, but he pulled back and knocked their hands away.

“I’ve told you not to fuck around with me.”

“Ahh, you’re so cranky when you’re thirsty.” Hange shrugged and looked over at Erwin.

“I’ll tell you again though since it’s been a while,” Hange said slowly. “You wouldn’t ever have to ask. The offer is still there.” The room fell silent and filled with awkward tension at their comment. They hadn’t mentioned it in quite a while, but it looked like they hadn’t spoken to Erwin regarding the sensitive topic as his blush faded and his expression grew serious.

“I thought we discussed this.” Levi scratched at the hives which were spreading to his arms.

“Look, not to be an asshole, but do you think you two can have this discussion in the car?” Erwin grabbed the keys on the counter and dragged Hange out by their wrist who for once wasn’t loudly whining and complaining. Levi locked the door behind them. He needed to find something to distract himself when he realized that he hadn’t given Erwin directions to the butcher. He tried his cell phone and nearly screamed as he heard it vibrating on the dining table. Levi decided to try Hange’s phone next and tried to calm himself down when he heard their obnoxious alarm ringtone coming from the guest room. He sucked in a deep breath, closing off his airways, and opened the front door slowly. It took every effort to not suck air in through his nose, not due to necessity but sheer force of habit. Each step up the stairs was careful. He needed to move quickly, but if he rushed himself then it might make him break his concentration. When he reached ground level, he looked down the block where he knew that Erwin had parked last night and saw Erwin and Hange continuing their argument. Just then, the front door to the shop burst open, and three people walked out, not looking where they were going and slammed right into him causing him to take a deep breath. The smells in the air were mouth-watering, but only served to make his mouth feel drier with the thirst and causing an ache that radiated from the center of his chest out. Levi clapped a hand over his mouth and nose and staggered before falling over and landing on his hands and knees. The panic at being outside around humans combined with his reaction to his thirst had him panting. Each smell was divine, and he wanted to taste the thick warm fluid, heavy on his tongue. Levi was pretty sure he heard his name, but his vision was blurry so he couldn’t figure out who was speaking to him.

“Levi?” He sounded scared. Why was his scared? Levi wouldn’t hurt him. He reached an arm out to comfort him, but found everything going sideways with a slight pop, then silent and then black.

Cold, bitter liquid was poured into his mouth, but it made the dryness dissipate, so Levi sucked hungrily.

“Hange, we need another one.”

“I can’t believe he’s gone through so many. It isn’t like he’s been withholding.” He heard the tug on some plastic as a bottle was disconnected from a plastic ring, and felt the bottle pressed to his lips. Levi was aware of what he was being given now, and turned his head a little to refuse, but Erwin jerked it back.

“Drink,” Erwin commanded. He parted his lips and allowed the shitty synthetic to flow in and blearily took in his surroundings as he opened his eyes. Erwin gave him a soft smile, but still held onto the bottle. Levi tried very hard not to feel like an infant as he was cradled in the blond man’s arms. Halfway through, Levi tugged the bottle away from him, and pushed against his chest to sit himself up.

“You’re looking much better.” Levi certainly felt much better. His hives were gone, and despite the horrid taste in his mouth now, he wasn’t thirsty.

“Thanks.” He removed himself from Erwin’s lap and went to rinse out the bottles, apparently he had gone through three before waking up, and put them in the recycling.

“Where’d you guys get the synthetic?”

“I always keep extras in the car, just in case.” Levi nodded and opened his fridge. It looked like they hadn’t had the opportunity to pick up his order.

“I’m gonna go pick up my order. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Levi, I really think that we need to talk about this – ” He shut the door behind him and locked up. Levi didn’t want to deal with the lecture right now. He really hadn’t done it on purpose, but he knew it wouldn’t look like that to them. Just as he walked up to his car, he heard a familiar voice.

“It’s no trouble. I’ll come back tomorrow.” He saw Armin leave the shop and when he saw Levi, he stopped.

“They said you weren’t here,” Armin stated matter-of-factly.

“Technically, not at the store, but I own the building and live on the bottom floor.”

“Oh.” They both stood there awkwardly.

“So about the email – ” Levi started.

“About my reply – ” Armin joined in at the same time. Levi stopped.

“Go ahead please.”

“No, really, it’s all right.”

“Armin, it’s fine. Go ahead.” Armin dropped his gaze and fiddled with one of the strings on his hoodie.

“About my reply, I don’t really feel like I need to change anything.” Levi wasn’t the type to show his emotions, but he had a feeling that Armin sensed his surprise.

“Really, I think Christian – well, I don’t care about earning more or working during the day, but I think he would like it if I did, but I don’t want to ask for it because it’s selfish, and I don’t need that much, and I would just be so happy to work here no matter what and,” Armin took a breath to continue, but Levi cut him off. He resisted the urge to pat his head. 

“It’s okay, Armin.” He lifted his head and carefully scrutinized Levi’s face. Levi worked to make sure that it wasn’t its usual blank slate so that Armin could be at ease and know he wasn’t being lied to.

“I can start you off at $18 an hour, and I’ll let you pick which shift you want to work.” Armin looked confused.

“Come again?”

“I can’t do more than $20, but you can pick whichever shift you’d prefer.”

“Eh?” He could see the moment when everything caught up to Armin as his face flushed a deep scarlet and he started stuttering out “no’s.”

“Levi, is that how much you’re paying everyone else? That’s so much. You’re too kind. I don’t have a preference, please wherever you can fit me in. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Armin.” Blue eyes met his. “Think about what you want, and how much you want to earn. I’ll be back at work tomorrow. You can come let me know during my usual shift.” Levi unlocked his car, and left Armin gaping at the curb.

The drive was too short, and made him realize that as much as he cared for Hange and Erwin, he would be glad to have the apartment all to himself again. In the short time they had all been together, more had happened than in the last decade, probably longer than that if Levi really thought about it. He got out of the car and was pulled into a tight grip as his butcher had seen him pull up to the shop.

“Levi, my son! Come, come! I’ve got everything ready for you. Even a little extra, yes? Where is your friend? The blond one?” The friendly man shoved Levi into the shop, and Levi didn’t bother to fight it. He had been like this since he started coming to this shop forty years ago. He pulled out three larger paper sacks that held the containers for Levi.

“Now, I know you like the big animals, well we had a rare donation earlier this week. I saved this for you.” He pulled one of containers out of a bag.

“Venison. You’ve not had this in a while, no? I knew it would be perfect.” Levi nodded absently, passing over his card.

“Grandpa! Sorry, I’m late – ” The door to the butchery opened and Levi whipped back around to look at Armin who stood in the doorway confused.

“Armin!” The butcher walked around the counter and clapped a heavy hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Levi! This is my precious grandson, Armin. Armin, this is my best customer, Levi.” Levi gave a curt nod as Armin smiled nervously.

“I didn’t know you shopped here,” Armin offered.

“I didn’t know he was your grandfather. I’ve been coming here for a while, I never – ” Levi stopped. He remembered twenty years or so ago seeing pictures of a blonde grandchild shoved in his face, but he was pretty sure that had been a girl.

“Come, come Levi, he’s a looker, isn’t he? Takes after his mother, God rest her soul. As sweet as her, too. Whoever he’s with is certainly a lucky man. You could be a lucky man.” He wagged his eyebrows teasingly at Levi who felt the last ounce of his social niceties dry up as he watched Armin’s face glow bright red.

“Well, about that grandpa. I wanted to talk to you. Christian – ” The merry old man’s face fell instantly, and Levi watched Armin flinch at the response. He quickly recomposed himself and laughed it off.

“Oh, you’re not dating him again, are you?” The old man’s arm felt much heavier on his shoulder, and Levi really wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Excuse me.” Levi grabbed his bags and strolled out of the shop leaving Armin and his grandfather. He carefully arranged the bags on the floor of the back seat so that nothing would spill out or tip over, pointedly looking away from the shop window where he could sense the stormy atmosphere continued inside.

The shop door opened, and Armin walked out, his grandfather hiding his face in his eyes which was visible through the open door. Levi went to open his car door and heard Armin call out to him.

“Levi! Wait!” He opened the door anyway. He needed to get home. Armin pulled on the door to keep it from shutting.

“Wait,” he wheezed. Levi looked up at him.

“I’m sorry. My grandfather, he – well – ”

“He’s worried about you.”

“Well, yeah – ”

“And he cares about you.”

“Yeah.”

“And he wants you to be happy.”

“Yeah.” Each successive “yeah” sounded heavier as the impact of Levi’s words hit Armin.

“Armin?” He met Levi’s eyes. “Are you?” Armin released his hand as if the car door had shocked him allowing for Levi to close the door and drive off. In the rear view mirror, he could see Armin still standing with his hand raised, staring at his palm as if it might be able to answer Levi’s question.

Levi knew he was going to be ambushed the moment he walked into the apartment, so he took a deep breath before unlocking the door. Sure enough, Hange and Erwin were sitting in the living room, although not next to each other which wasn’t a good sign. Levi didn’t say anything as he unloaded the canisters into the refrigerator. When he was done, he took a seat next to Erwin on the couch. It was a toss up as to who would speak first, but after five minutes with neither one of them speaking, Levi decided to throw it out there.

“I know you won’t believe me, but it wasn’t on purpose.” He felt Erwin’s arms wrap around him, and saw Hange’s tense look relax, but still showed their concern. They got up and sandwiched him into Erwin, wrapping their arms around him.

“You promise?” He could feel Erwin’s breath rustle his hair as he asked the question for both him and Hange. He gave one sharp nod and felt them both relax. They all sat on the couch like that for a while until Levi began to feel really uncomfortable and started shifting between them. 

“We’re gonna get out of your hair early,” Hange said as they loving patted his head which was about as gentle as a three year old petting a cat.

“I didn’t say – ”

“It’s all right. We’ve got plans with Mike. We’ll catch up with you soon. I’ve got a feeling.” They tapped the side of their nose.

“Whatever you say.” Hange left to grab their things, and the moment the front door shut behind them, Erwin’s arms tightened.

“Erwin,” Levi warned, and pulled away as Erwin’s arms loosened.

“I’ll call soon.” Levi sat quietly as he waited for Erwin to leave. Just before the front door shut he heard him pause, but he left without a word. Levi waited for thirty seconds which he counted before jumping up and locking the door. He instantly felt much more relaxed, although he didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the day so his anxiety kicked in. He always made sure to plan activities for his (rare) off days so that he wouldn’t feel guilty about not being at work and getting things done for the store, but as Erwin and Hange had left much earlier than he originally anticipated, he now had 36 or so hours that he would need to fill. Then, Levi remembered their gift. He could go grab the canvas that he would need as well as some more paint to begin working on the reproduction. 

After a quick run to the art store, Levi returned to the study, got the canvas ready, set up his paints, and then draped an old sheet on the floor in case of any spills, not that Levi would make any, but it was always better to be prepared. Just as soon as he finished getting everything set up to start working, there was a loud banging at his front door that didn’t stop after the first or second knock. Likely another person who hadn’t notice that his front door was the entrance to the book shop or maybe Hange and Erwin had left something behind. 

“Can I fucking …help …you?” He snapped out the first words and stared blankly at the pair on his doorstep. Levi wondered how they had figured out where he lived, and figured that Armin must have said something to them. 

“Can we talk?” Mikasa asked gently while Eren looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Levi had had enough. Erwin was absolutely right. This was entirely too much work and way beyond any level of involvement he normally put into anything that wasn’t the store. He went to shut his front door, but Eren slammed a fist against it to stop him. Levi snarled at the young man who looked shaken as he took in Levi’s fangs which were much more noticeable in his anger. Mikasa shot Eren another look before turning back to Levi.

“Please?” Levi looked over at Eren who seemed to have decided not to do anything irrational or likely to get him mauled by the vampire. Levi warily stepped back allowing the two to enter and blinked as the setting sun flooded his vision. He shut the door behind them and gestured to his living room.

They stood awkwardly to the side as if waiting for Levi to indicate where they should sit, but after Levi ignored their presence and opted for the wide leather sofa, they sat down awkwardly, Eren on the other end of the couch and Mikasa in the armchair.

“Levi, is it all right if I call you that? Why – err – why did you offer Armin the job again?”

“I don't trust you!” Eren jumped up and started yelling shoving a finger in Levi’s face. “You have an ulterior motive or something. You just need to leave him the fuck alone. We’ll help him out.”

“Eren!”

“How?” Eren looked confused at Levi’s question.

“How are you going to do that?” he repeated.

“Well, we’re working on a plan, but it isn’t your business! You don’t know him and you don’t know that fucker. What if you do something to make it worse? I won’t let you hurt him.” Levi leaned back and gestured to Eren to sit back down which he did begrudgingly.

“Look, admittedly, this is really strange for me, too, but mostly I’m trying to help out because I feel partially responsible for what’s happened. As to why I offered the job to Armin, well, it’s obvious that Christian keeps a tight leash on him. He controls the finances, what Armin’s allowed to wear and say when they’re out together, but if he won’t let Armin have a job then all of that is really hard on his pocket. It also looks suspicious to have his partner at his age, stay at home without a child or anything to do. It’d be one thing if Armin was volunteering or doing something, but from what I’ve seen, it doesn’t seem like that’s the case – ”

“That is the case,” Mikasa interrupted.

“What?”

“Christian’s the son of some publishing house executive. He’s loaded, and following in his daddy’s footsteps to take over. Christian had him doing volunteer work with people that his parents know, but Armin stopped about six months ago, and he won’t tell us why. Since then, he had been trying to figure out a way to break up with him, and get a job, but I’m confused as to why he’d be okay with letting him have one now.” Levi was admittedly confused as well.

“Well, I don’t know about all that, but maybe he’s letting Armin do it as a measure of “trust” or whatever.”

“I don’t think so. Christian doesn’t like him being around other men, and a job would be the perfect way for Armin to find an out. It doesn’t sound right.”

“He’s the one that emailed me.”

“Armin?”

“Christian, he emailed me both times.” Levi tried to think about Christian’s possible motives, but it seemed that Levi’s lack of knowledge was too much for Eren who exploded once more.

“See?! This is the shit I’m talking about! You don’t know what the fuck is going on. You’re only going to cause more harm than good.” He walked up to Levi and got in his face.

“If you do anything to get Armin hurt, or worse, I will fucking kill you.”

“I’m going to give you ten seconds to get out of my face if you don’t want to get thrown against the wall.” Mikasa got up and knocked Eren in the back of his head.

“You’re going to get yourself killed, god.” She pushed Eren toward the door, but looked back at Levi.

“I trust that you’re trying to do the right thing, but please be very careful. Armin is very dear to us, and Christian will go to any lengths to keep him around.” Without another word, Mikasa dragged Eren from the apartment. Levi felt like it was high time for that scotch he had in one of his cabinets about the fridge.

Five glasses later, Levi was curled up in a ball on his couch in a fetal position. His stomach had started to cramp after the second glass, but he decided he was going to keep going. He had called Erwin up and been laughed at for trying to get drunk. Levi tried to recall how many times he had been drunk before he was turned. No more than ten, but probably less than that. He closed his eyes remembering the last time he had gotten drunk. He must have been thirty or so, and it was when he had received a promotion to captain. During the celebration, he had received numerous comments about him being so old, well-off and still unmarried. There had been a lot of rumors floating around, and so he drank the shitty wine they served to get through the evening. It was shortly after that that he was sent off to help secure some northern territories from the Cimbri. He had been captured before the end of the war, although history told him that technically his side had won. Not that that had mattered at the time. He had been turned and stolen north of Raetia into the deep forests that were at the border where he was let loose to feed as he pleased.

Levi ran a hand down his face. It had been a long time since he had thought of his maker. It wasn’t the sort of thing he liked to dwell on. The whole experience had been incredibly unpleasant, although he was lucky enough to live through it after stories that he had heard from Erwin and Hange. His stomachache had dissipated, and he still had nothing to do. Maybe he would sneak upstairs and finish the cycle count while Oruo worked his shift. There was another knock at the door.

“Seriously?” Levi couldn’t honestly remember the last time he had had so many visitors. He ripped open the front door and heard a faint chuckle, but there wasn’t a single soul in sight. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up ominously. He looked down and had to reach for the door frame for support. On the welcome mat was a letter with only his name on it. His blood froze as he looked at it closer recognizing the handwriting, and quickly flipping it over. It had been over a century since the last time he had seen anyone seal a letter with wax, and it had been close to four since he had seen this particular seal. His hands shook as he opened it.

  
_  
My darling,_

_It’s been eons since I’ve heard from you. I know you’re doing well. The shop is lovely. Let’s catch up. I’m dying to see you again._

_Yours forever,_  
_Luc_  


Just when he thought he might never see him again, Levi wondered if his previous stray thoughts about his past were responsible for bringing the man who had made him into what he was back into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case you're trying to place the time frame for Levi: The Cimbri peoples are a Celtic tribe and the war he's referring to is the Cimbrian/Cimbric War. The Raetia area was an area that encompasses parts of Germany, Switzerland, and I think Lichtenstein, and the forest he refers to is the Black Forest. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's having a rough time. A surprise visit, or two, from an unwelcome guest. Armin finally makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands getting excited for Halloween and the holidays*
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue to be able to post so frequently, but frankly work has been incredibly boring, so maybe. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

Levi shut his phone off, checking repeatedly throughout the night to make sure that his front door was locked and deadbolted. He tried to work on the painting, but his hands were too unsteady for the precise efforts it needed. He paced his small apartment for a few hours trying to figure out something to do before he gave up and stole a blanket from his bed and settled on the couch. At about two in the morning, he turned on the TV and curled up in a ball under the blankets while cooking shows played and after they all went off the air, the late night commercials that replaced them until the shows came back on.

The next morning just after seven, Levi figured that there wouldn’t be any sleep for him that day and set to work on bookkeeping things for the store. Afterwards, he checked his email, and there still wasn’t a response regarding the apartment. It was odd considering it wasn’t a pricey offer, and was in a decent part of town, but Levi was pretty strict on things that were allowed in the apartment. He would take it off tomorrow if there hadn’t been any interest in it. He made some dinner and felt slightly calmer now that it was light outside. Levi needed to process payroll, and check on the shipments coming in, but he would need to go up to the shop to do that, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be at work for over twelve hours, but it might be better than obsessively thinking about the letter he received last night. Maybe it was just old habits, but he had stoked the rare fire to burn it. Levi knew that he wouldn’t feel better until it was gone. He could still smell the lingering smoke in the air, and it was the catalyst that had him showering again and out the door around noon. The thirty or so steps between his front door and the bookshop’s front door were hellish. It had been quite a long time since he had been out during peak hours. He slid into a chair as soon as he entered the shop, waiting for his energy to return.

“Levi?” It was Petra, and she sounded worried. He wasn’t aware he had closed his eyes, but he opened one up to take a look at her face. He grunted to let her know that he had heard her, but she still stood there, wringing her hands.

“What is it?” Levi finally groused, closing his eyes, and leaning into the firm back of the chair.

“What are you doing? Are you okay?” It took him a minute to respond.

“Gonna do paperwork stuff. I’m just drained. I’m fine.” He felt like he had done more work trying to get that sentence out than he had spent doing the last couple of days. Petra stood there hesitantly for another minute.

“Well, if you need anything, let me know.” He heard walk away to help somebody. There were eight people in the shop right now, one was Petra and another should be Eld if he wasn’t sick still. Levi needed to double check and see if he had been back and if the cycle count had been touched. After what felt like an hour and a half, Levi finally felt good enough to move. It had only been twenty minutes, but each passing second had dragged on for an eternity. He made sure he caught Petra’s attention when he was up and about so she wouldn’t continue to worry before slipping into the back and grabbing everyone’s timecards except Petra and Gunther’s. Checking from the timestamps, Eld hadn’t made it back in. He’d need to check back with Gunther before he left to see if the blond was going to be all right to come in tomorrow. He preferred to do payroll and check shipping orders from his computer, but there wasn’t anyway he’d be able to do it timely given that it would take him twenty minutes to recover once he went back down and then another twenty when he came back up. Levi decided to slip into his rarely used office which was really a former closet with moveable desk and computer. The fan whirred loudly in the cramped space which made Levi jump in the chair which leaned back making his head crash into the wall with a loud thud.

“Gah.” It was going to take at least five minutes for the thing to turn on and be ready to use, so he left the paperwork on his desk, locking the door behind him. Gunther saw him exit and shook his head as he made his way over to Levi.

“Did you finally kill the old thing?”

“What do you mean?” Levi rubbed absently at the spot on his head that he had hit. It smarted just a bit, but was healing quickly.

“The computer. It’s like, what, ten years old? You should get a new one. It sounded like you gave it a good kick.”

“Ahh, no. I never really use it, so I don’t see the point in getting a new one.” Levi followed him as Gunther wandered back over to where he was stocking.

“Well, if you ever wanted one of us to be able to do the shipping, we’d need a new one cos that one is too finicky.” Levi thought it over. It made sense now why they hadn’t done it. Levi would never have attributed it to laziness, he had seen how hard all of them worked, but he had just assumed it was on the bottom of their to do list and worked to get everything else done first because they didn’t like doing it.

“I’ll consider it.” Levi looked at the new books Gunther was stocking. The book covers were colorful and glossy. He reached out for one, flipping through its pages.

“Let’s face out an extra set for these books. They’ll draw in more people if they can see the cover.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And bring me your timecard when you clock out.”

“Yes, sir!” Levi left Gunther to finish up as he made his way back to the closet office. Petra was mid today, so that meant that Oruo would be coming in shortly to work the second shift. Gunther dropped his time card off about an hour later. He was the most precise with his shifts, always making sure to clock in and out so that he never worked overtime. Levi wouldn’t have minded giving him the time and a half. Gunther was efficient at his job. He had also reported that Eld was on the up and up and would be able to return to work tomorrow. He only needed Petra’s time card before he could finish up processing payroll. 

Levi worked on orders while he waited for Petra’s shift to be over. There were a few special orders that had come in while he was off, so he called the customers to let them know that they were available to be picked up. Everything with his regular shipments looked okay. They were going to need to start prepping for the holidays soon which meant that business was going to ramp up. Levi wondered when Armin would stop by, and what his conditions would be. There was a light knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts. Petra’s face was visible through the crack. He waved her in.

“That guy is here.”

“Which one?” Levi hadn’t anticipated anyone coming in early to speak with him. Was it Mike? He shivered at the possibility of Luc stopping by already, although by his note, it was obvious that he had already visited the shop.

“The blond guy I gave the phone to.” Christian. Levi hadn’t suspected that he would make a move so early.

“You can send him in if he needs to speak to me.” She nodded and scurried out of the office. Christian rapped on the door before entering. Levi observed him as he entered the room before returning his eyes to his computer screen.

“Just a second.” He could feel Christian’s impatience behind his carefully crafted smile. Levi took the extra time to ensure everything on the screen was correct before submitting the order.

“My apologies,” Levi started. He watched as Christian’s eyes glanced around for somewhere to sit.

“I’d offer you a seat, but as the office is so small, we can’t exactly fit another chair.” He was playing with fire, and he knew it, but it so satisfying to watch the asshole shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Craul?”

“Christian, please. My father is Mr. Craul.” His brown eyes flashed as they raked over Levi. There was something unpleasant in the look.

“Can I help you, Christian?” Levi affected his most bored drawl, but he watch as that same emotion flickered in Christian’s eyes. It made his stomach clench.

“I was hoping I could talk to you about Armin? He’s just a bit too shy to ask for much, you see, so I was hoping I might be able to make his requests on his behalf?” Levi knew that Christian knew he was crossing a line, but he couldn’t quite figure out what his plan was.

“I can hear you out, but of course I can’t discuss any potential details with you, and ultimately, even if I do suggest them to Armin, he is going to be the one who has to accept it.”

“Of course!” Christian walked around the desk, and sat on top of it. Levi scooted his chair back as far as he could until he hit the wall, which might have been a few inches at best. He couldn’t remember the last time a human had felt comfortable enough to threaten him, much less to purposefully invade his space. Christian leaned in.

“Armin would prefer to work during the day, as that lines up most with my schedule and lets us have more time together. In addition to his schedule, he’d like to make $16 an hour. I understand that currently your employees make $15, and you might wonder why Armin feels like he deserves $16, but given that the holidays are coming up, and that this store does great business, we feel certain that you would be more than capable of paying him the $16 an hour.” Levi could feel and smell Christian’s hot breath on his face. It made his crawl.

“Is that all?”

“Yes, Levi. That’s all.” Christian slid off the desk, causing Levi’s papers to drop to the floor. Levi reached down to pick them up, and heard Christian pause just before he left.

“It was good to see you again, Levi.” Alarm bells went off, and he whipped his head up to look up at Christian but hit the underside of the desk instead.

“Fuck!” he swore. The impact made his eyes water. Petra rushed into the office.

“Levi!”

“It’s all right, Petra, just hit the desk.” He carefully leaned back to make sure that he wouldn’t hit the underside again.

“Did that guy already leave?”

“Yeah.” Levi replaced his stack of papers on the top of his desk.

“Hmm, must have just missed him. I’m almost done. I’ll come bring you my card when I clock out.” Levi didn’t reply. He didn’t think that this day was shaping up too well, and he was going to have to be there all night as well. The thought was exhausting. Levi was also cutting into the list of things that he could do that night to distract him, but hopefully with the cycle count, and the deep cleaning that the place didn’t really need after two days, he would be busy enough all night not to have to worry about the boredom. That was really the curse of immortality. The eternal boredom, if you didn’t find something to spend your time doing. 

It might not have been so bad if vampires had retained the sleeping patterns they had as humans, though that probably wouldn’t have been any help to Levi as he had been an insomniac in life. Ideally though, he would have been capable of eight hours of sleep. Maybe Levi needed to pick up a new hobby. There was honestly very little he couldn’t do at that point. He knew how to play different types of instruments. He could draw and paint fairly well although he only had technical talent from the enormous amount of time practicing he poured into it. Levi lacked creativity in that aspect. Photography had been a passion of his when it really started to develop and become easier. His interest had waned with the recent advances in digital photography. He spoke about thirteen languages the last time he counted: English, French (including Québécois), Spanish (Castilian and Latin American variants), Italian, Portuguese, Romanian, German, Russian, Arabic, Latin, and Celtic. Maybe he was due to learn an Asian language. Reading had really been the only constant. It was a steady passion of his since he had learned how to read. 

“Levi?” 

“Hmm?” Petra’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He took her time card, but stopped her as she turned to go.

“Petra, I’m paying you 15 an hour, right?” 

“Yes?” She tipped her head to the side. 

“How do you feel about 18?” 

“18??” Petra’s eyes widened. “Is there any particular reason? Not that I’m complaining about making more money, but you do realize you already pay us more than the other bookstores in town, right?”

“Not exactly. I’ll figure out what I’m going to do. Thanks, Petra.” 

“Uhh, sure.” She left with a confused look on her face. After he inputted her timecard and finished up processing payroll, Levi didn’t have anything else he needed to do that didn’t involve him clocking in and actually being present. It was also after normal business hours, so nothing would be open for the other things he could do. He checked in with Oruo before heading back downstairs. 

Levi changed clothes, as he wasn’t keen on wearing the same thing through the night to tomorrow. He made up a few packages to grab later if he got too busy to prepare a meal before heating one up. For some reason, he found that he was nervous to try the venison. He couldn’t quite remember the last time that he had had it. The first swish in his mouth was all it took to transport him back to his human life. The taste was unforgettable because that had been his last meal as a human. He found himself setting the glass on the counter and taking a step away from it. Of course, he knew that it would do him no harm. The only danger it posed were the memories that would surface due to its nostalgic flavor, memories that he didn’t want to be near right now. Memories of Luc. 

Luc wasn’t his real name, it was short for Lucius, but the name had fallen out of fashion ages ago. Levi had a feeling that Lucius wasn’t even his real name, but one he picked shortly after he turned Levi. He hadn’t been Roman; he was from one of the Celtic tribes that Levi had been fighting against. Apparently, he had made such an impression on the battlefield that it was decided he was “worthy” of the gift. It hadn’t exactly been a gift. Not for a long while. Levi shivered. Thinking of the vampire would bring him nothing but trouble, so hurriedly finished his meal. 

Levi felt refreshed, or as refreshed as he could after his thoughts and lack of sleep though the restorative powers of fresh clothes and a meal couldn’t be denied however. The shop was empty except for Oruo who leaned over the counter staring down at his phone.

“Oi.” Oruo straightened up immediately and hurried to tuck the item into his pants surreptitiously.

“Don’t think so. There are things you could have been doing instead. If it’s an emergency, tell them to call the shop.”

Levi clocked in and returned to the front. He patted down his pockets. His cell phone must be down in the apartment. 

“Sorry, boss.” 

“It’s fine,” Levi conceded. 

“Just don’t do it when customers are around,” he amended.

“Yes, boss.” Oruo clocked out and dashed out the door. He wasn’t the type to linger. Levi didn’t mind. He was thankful for the quiet, and a long to do list that would keep him busy until Armin’s arrival which reminded him that he wasn’t exactly sure when the kid was going to be in. Of course, his interaction that afternoon with Christian might influence everything. Levi found himself wandering over the self-help section; the words alone were enough to make him cringe. He found a few books about “how to leave your husband” which would more or less give him the information he needed to be helpful. Levi’s experience was admittedly much different and wouldn’t be any help in regards to helping Armin out. 

He was nose deep into one of the books when he heard a small cough at the end of the aisle. Armin stared at the books in his hands, and Levi shoved them hurriedly onto the shelf, making a mental to come back later to make sure they were in order. 

“Armin.” 

“Levi.” There was an odd inflection to his voice. Levi glanced around the store for some place that was private enough to have this conversation, but would still afford him a view of the door just in case someone entered.

“We can just go to the counter.” Armin led the way to the front, and Levi felt slightly more secure being behind it. For some reason, he felt off balance for Armin having seen him with those books in hand. It made him feel like he was meddling.

“Look, erm, about the books.”

“It’s okay,” Armin rushed out, not quite meeting Levi’s eye.

“Right.” They both stood there without looking at the other and without saying anything when Levi finally broke the silence.

“So, Armin. What did you decide?” Armin looked up and glanced away again. It reminded Levi of the first night he had entered the shop.

“Well…” Armin trailed off. 

“I’ll give you 18 dollars to work the day shift. It’s two dollars more than Christian asked for you, on your behalf,” Levi emphasized the last three words, watching as the shock quickly flashed across Armin’s face before disappearing behind his blank mask.

“I’ll make it 20 if you do the night shift.” Armin’s eyes looked like they might bug out of his head. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I couldn’t be more serious.” 

“That’s 30 percent more, Levi,” Armin stated as if Levi hadn’t quite grasped the seriousness of his own offer.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Armin’s eyes welled up as he understood what Levi was trying to offer him.

“I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. 

“I know what I want to do,” Armin added more softly.

“Armin.” At his name, Armin lifted his head to look at Levi.

“I understand that I don’t know anything about your situation, but the fact is that your life is too short to live miserably. If you have a way you can get out. If I can offer you that way out, you deserve to be happy.” Armin’s tears leaked silently down his face.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t know,” Levi started. “I just think you deserve to be happy. It’s ultimately your decision. Do whatever you’ll regret least.”

“Can I borrow your store phone?” Armin pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned it off. Levi twisted the desk phone around to face him. He dialed a number quickly.

“Hello?” he offered meekly. A warm voice broke through the phone. Levi recognized it as Eren.

“Can you and Mikasa meet me at that bookstore to talk?” Levi stepped back to walk away and give him some privacy when Armin slid a hand across the glass to stop him.

“Yeah, right now. No, nothing’s wrong. I just need to talk to you, and I don’t have much time. Okay. See you soon.” Armin returned the phone to its original position.

“Thank you.” Levi nodded. 

“I’m gonna get back to the cycle count. Let me know if you need anything.” Armin gave Levi a small, but warm smile. Levi couldn’t help but think it was nice to see again. 

Just when Levi had finally figured out where it was that he left off, he heard the whoosh of the front door as someone entered the shop. From the heavy footsteps, he discerned it was probably Eren and Mikasa. Levi peaked out at the end of the aisle to see if Armin had gone to meet them yet. Instead of Eren and Mikasa, there was a familiar blond figure.

“Hello Christian, what can I do for you?” His chocolate eyes swung around to fixate on Levi before he stormed over to him.

“Where is he?” 

“Pardon?”

“Armin. Where is he?” 

“He stepped out for just a moment to consider my offer.” Christian narrowed his eyes.

“What did you offer him?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m legally unable to disclose that information.” Christian’s eyes flashed. 

“Oh, I see. Well, I suppose I should be on my way then.” Christian turned to leave when the door to the shop opened again, and this time, it was Mikasa and Eren who entered, staring at the pair in front of them. 

“You lied,” Christian said simply. “Where is he?” 

“I already told you, he stepped out.” 

“Of course. When you see him will you give him a message from me? Tell him that I’ll be waiting.” Christian left the shop without another word. Eren and Mikasa stepped to the side to let him pass. The two blinked at him as if unsure of what to do when Armin emerged from a nearby aisle and walked up to Levi.

“I’m sorry. I’m s-so so so sorry.” Levi walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Take your time.” He turned back to Eren and Mikasa.

“Feel free to go to the back room to talk.” Levi turned back to where he had left off with the cycle count. He had forgotten that Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were still there when the emerged from the back room about thirty minutes later, spooking Levi. Mikasa and Eren went to the front of the store to wait for Armin as he walked over to Levi.

“Levi, thank you so much for the opportunity, but I can’t accept it. It really means a lot to me that you reached to help, but I don’t want to cause any more problems for you, and Mikasa and Eren have figured out something to help me out.” Levi didn’t say anything, and saw Armin reach out his hand but draw back. He listed as they quietly exited the shop together. Just when he went to finally get start the cycle count, he heard a voice flutter in his ear.

“Oh my sweet son, have you missed me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi interacts with Luc and some time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, another update. This time I'm using a little of French in the update. If you're reading this on a computer, then you can move your mouse over the phrases for a translation, if not, there will translations in the end notes. Admittedly, not completely fluent, so if you spot anything wrong, let me know.
> 
> Also, **trigger warnings** for some physical aggressive interactions (nothing graphic) but there is also mention and an instance of being drugged in this chapter.

Luc was leaning back against the shelf behind Levi, dark curls somehow managing to stay in place in a pile on the top of his head. His blue eyes flashed as he grinned at Levi. Levi scoffed and turned back to his cycle count, ignoring the pounding in his chest. He knew that it wasn’t going to fool Luc, but he didn’t have any intention of appearing like he was anything less than nonchalant.

“Did I startle you?” Luc plopped a hand on the top of Levi’s head that he knocked off.

“No, you’re annoying me. I’m at work.” Luc chuckled warmly.

“All right, all right. I’ll stop by later. When are you off?” Levi didn’t respond, pulling books off and checking them off of the list he had in his hand, wiping down the shelf, and then returning them in the correct order.

“What’s with the cold shoulder, darling? Don’t you want to see me later?” There was a sweetness in his voice that others might have read as affection, but Levi heard it for what it was: a warning. Luc was all smiles and sunshine until he didn’t get his way and then he was the hardest, meanest thing alive. Levi didn’t feel like playing his games, and so didn’t respond as he continued to work. It was a bad judgment call, and he knew it the second he felt Luc’s hand on his chin. Luc spun him around and pinned against the book frame in less time than it took for a human to blink.

“Levi.” His voice was lower, flintier, and all pleasantries gone with it.

“You will tell me when you get off this evening.” Luc gripped his chin with enough force to snap a human’s jaw, as it was, Levi was only slightly uncomfortable.

“I don’t get off this evening.” Luc hissed knowing well enough that Levi was playing word games.

“I get off tomorrow morning, you moody asshole.” Luc’s visible displeasure lessened.

“What time?” There wasn’t anyway of Levi getting around answering it honestly without inciting Luc’s wrath.

“It’ll depend on when the morning person gets here and is ready to work.” Luc looked nonplussed, but didn’t say anything. He released Levi and watched him for a few more minutes while Levi worked on the next shelf.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. Be ready at 7.” He leaned in and gave Levi a small peck on his cheek and as suddenly as he was there, Luc was gone. Levi’s brain flew into panic mode. How long would Luc be here? Would he force Levi to accompany him and follow his every whim? Luc could be counted on for one thing and one thing only, and that was being as capricious and petulant as a child, but with cruel and dangerous fancies.

Levi felt himself shut down, slowly tuning everything out for the remainder of his shift. He hadn’t quite figured out what he was going to do about Luc come morning, but he knew that if he focused on it, he would slowly obsess over it until nothing else got taken care of. Levi paid little heed to the sounds of the shop which is why one of his customers had to physically come over and tap him on the shoulder to make sure that he was awake. After that, he worked harder to make sure he was conscious of his environment.

That night seemed unusually busy to Levi, he had to stop at least once per bookcase to help a customer that had come in, and he felt like he was making no headway as far as getting things done. By the time that Petra came in bright-eyed and bushy tailed, Levi had only just finished the cycle count.

“Good morning Levi!” she chirped as she finished tying her apron strings and pulled out the to-do checklists that he kept on file for them. Petra didn’t exactly need it to look over, but always pulled it out to check off what she managed to accomplish that day, leaving it in the drawer for Levi. Gunther was the only other one who ever attempted to fill out a checklist, and that was only sporadically.

“Levi? Are you awake?” Petra smiled brilliantly at him. He scoffed and started his cleaning routine, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do the deep cleaning that he wanted to get done, but he could leave that for this evening, maybe. Was he actually going to be able to be back tonight? Fuck, Luc was annoying.

“So, something may have come up this evening, but I won’t know until later. I’ll call.” Petra’s brow rose with the unspoken question.

“Not a date.”

“Levi! I’m so hurt.” An arm wrapped around Levi’s shoulder, and he shrugged it off, flinging a foul glare at Luc.

“Good morning Luc!”

“Hello Petra! You look ravishing.” Levi felt like the magnetic poles switched places. How in the hell did they know each other?

“Oh stop. You’re lucky Oruo isn’t here.” Luc’s smile could have melted a glacier with its warmth. Levi’s glare didn’t stop Luc from wrapping his arm around Levi again, this time his waist. His fingers curled into his side, and Levi knew he wasn’t going to be able to push him off.

“Well, Petra dear, I’m afraid I must spirit away my darling. You don’t mind, do you?” Petra gave them both a wide grin.

“Not at all! You two enjoy yourselves.” Levi was pulled from the store, Luc’s arm keeping him glued to his side until they stopped in front of a motorcycle.

“Put on the helmet, darling.”

“I’m not getting on that thing.” Luc turned his steely gaze back to Levi shoving the helmet into his hands.

“Je demande pas. Mets le casque, cher. Je ne vais pas demander encore.” Levi squished the helmet over his head. He never liked wearing them, and honestly had no need for them since he would most definitely survive a motorcycle accident, but Luc put one on as well and gestured for Levi to sit behind him on the bike. Levi begrudgingly wrapped his arms around Luc’s middle and tightened them automatically as Luc sped off. He could feel the smirk on Luc’s face. As much as he wanted to tuck and roll, he knew that Luc would come back for him, so he bit back the urge and didn’t relinquish his hold until they stopped in front of an enormous sleek skyscraper.

“Bienvenue chez moi,” Luc said cheerily passing his keys to the valet. Levi followed him inside the building. Luc greeted the door opener with the same warmth that he had shown Petra. Speaking of, how exactly had Luc come to be so friendly with his employees?

“On n’attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre.” Luc sang, easily guessing Levi’s inner dialogue.

“Ces américains ne parlent pas les autres langues, tu sais? Je manque entendre ma langue maternelle. Et toi?” They entered the elevator, and Levi was hardly surprised to see that his maker was living in the penthouse. Luc swiped a key card allowing them access to his level, and quickly shut the doors to prevent others from entering the elevator carriage. It was dizzying how fast the elevator flew up the chute, slowing down just before it reached the penthouse floor.

The elevator opened to a large foyer with Carrara marble floors which contrasted with the ebony console table. Luc had a bouquet of white anemones in a clear glass bowl. Typical. There was a spiraling staircase to the right of the foyer that led to the upper levels. Luc led the way into his living room, though Levi felt hesitant calling it that. It was spacious and impressively designed. It looked like Luc had opted for a modern look. Somehow, he had managed to make the space look just as opulent as when they had decorated their chateau in the rococo style. Luc had an eye for luxury and had no qualms about flaunting it in ways that were much too vulgar for Levi’s simple tastes.

Luc pulled out his phone and texted someone while Levi stood awkwardly to the side. He had no desire to be here any longer than necessary, and if he sat down and made himself comfortable there was no telling how long Luc would keep him here.

“T’as soif?” Of course, now that he mentioned it, Levi could feel the faintest hint of dryness as the thirst set in. He gave Luc a reluctant nod who tapped out another sentence or two on his phone before turning his attention solely to Levi. It made Levi uncomfortable. Luc had the talented gift of giving someone his complete and undivided attention. Levi shifted nervously as Luc approached him.

Given that he had known the man for about two thousand years now, there should have been very little that surprised him when it came to Luc, but Levi was indeed surprised when he had expected Luc to cock his hip and start the first in what would be a long series of games, and instead, Luc embraced him, ignoring Levi’s stiffness in favor of hugging him tighter.

“I’ve really missed you, you know.”

“Luc, why did you drag me out here?” Levi disentangled himself from Luc’s arms. Luc wore an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. It was quickly replaced with a mask when a young man entered the room with two glasses. He eyed Levi while handing them over to Luc.

“Thank you Geoff!” Levi kept his face still as the man turned to stare back at him as he retreated from the room.

“Sweet kid. Lots of grand ideas. Wants me to turn him, poor thing.” Luc shook his head, turning his attention back to Levi.

“What, you not jumping at the opportunity for another sweet young thing to play with anymore?” It was out of Levi’s mouth before he could stifle the comment. Luc laughed.

“Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que tu étais un peu jaloux.” Luc winked. He sat down on one of the loveseats, patting the space next to him. Levi sat on the couch that faced it. Luc shrugged, sinking back into the white cushions.

“Do you know Christian Craul?” Of all the things in the entirety of the world, the combination of those five words was the last thing Levi ever expected to hear come out of his mouth.

“What?”

“Do you know him?” Levi took a sip of the offered drink. As soon as the liquid passed his lips, his whole body tightened. He carefully set the glass down on the table and made himself swallow the mouthful. The sweet rich flavor made his entire body feel electric and downright disgusted.

“I know of him. Why?” He had no illusions about Luc having a hidden agenda. Luc swirled the liquid in his glass like he was aerating a fine wine.

“I’m in business with his father. I overheard him mention you the other day. He said that you were trying to take something away from him that was his, and that he would steamroll you if you tried.”

“That ‘thing’ is a fucking person. He’s an abusive piece of shit. Let him try.” 

“I’m well aware of who Armin is. Why are you bothering with humans anyway? You’ve proven several times that your relationships with them never work out. Are you even capable of making relationships work at all? Regardless of your intentions, if you did do something that would make him feel like you took Armin away, you need to be wary. They play dirty. It’s why they’re at the top of the market right now.”

“Who I involve myself with is none of your damn business. Anything he wants to try and send my way, let him. I’ve played these games longer and better than he has. Is there anything else, Lucius? Otherwise I’m going home.” 

“Come, come, Levi. Drop the dramatics. You aren’t taking this seriously enough.”

“What is there to take seriously, Luc?” Luc didn’t reply immediately.

“I’m guessing that you won’t be finishing your beverage?” Levi scowled in response. Luc knocked back the rest of his glass before reaching for Levi’s. He pulled out his phone and sent another text before taking a swing of the crimson liquid.

“I asked for him to get you the best. It used to be your favorite.” 

“I prefer lamb these days.” Luc gave him an affectionate glance as the door opened, and Geoff entered with another glass.

“If you’d just place it on the table, Geoff.” Geoff looked baffled as he quietly placed the glass on the coffee table, shooting Levi another scandalized look before leaving.

“I’m guessing it’s never occurred to Geoff that you can drink something other than human blood?” Luc chuckled in response as Levi took a careful sip from his new glass. It was cow’s blood, fairly fresh, and not his favorite, but Levi would at least be able to consume it without any incident. The taste was especially difficult to deal with after his previous sip, but Levi worked to down the glass anyways. Luc got up and leaned over Levi to wipe the corner of his mouth.

“You always try to drink it so carefully.” Luc’s thumb scorched Levi’s skin. He swatted at Luc’s hand.

“Ah mon loup, why’re you so cold?” Luc returned to his seat on the loveseat, the serious expression stealing over his face once more. 

“I know you think you don’t have anything to worry about with Christian, but he knows what he’s doing. How do you think the police haven’t been alerted to what’s going on?” Levi’s blood ran cold.

“So people fucking know how he’s being treated, and not a single one of them is doing anything?” Levi controlled every movement he made to prevent himself from slamming the glass down on the table. 

“Did you think they just silently observed, and then went about their business?”

“Isn’t that what these people do?” Luc’s face split into an evil grin.

“Come, come, Levi. Surely, as a lover of man, you don’t believe people are so cruel.” 

“Lover of man? Dunno if I would say I love them.”

“Why does he mean so much to you?”

“Who?” Levi had a feeling that Luc had finally zeroed in on the topic he really wanted to address.

“You know.” Luc crossed the small space to sit next to Levi. Levi blinked as Luc leaned in.

“Why does Armin matter so much to you?” 

“He doesn’t - ”

“So, then why interfere at all?” 

“Why do you think I’m interfering?”

“Levi, when was the last time you willing involved yourself in human affairs?” Levi didn’t have a response to that. The exhaustion was starting to take hold. He needed to get home.

“Levi,” Luc whispered tucking Levi’s fringe behind his ear. “My dearest creation, if he matters so much to you, turn him. If not, leave him be.” Levi felt drowsy, and Luc being in his personal space was too much. 

“I need to go.” Levi could feel himself beginning to nod off. Exhausted or not, Levi never managed to fall asleep this quickly. He was having difficulty putting his thoughts together, and he had a suspicion that Luc might have slipped something into the second glass.

“Why do you always leave me? I’ve always loved you more than the rest.” Luc’s arms were around him, pulling him close. Levi could smell his cologne. It was very strong and made him dizzy.

“Take me home.” Luc sighed, releasing Levi who slumped over on the couch.

“You wouldn’t manage it even if you wanted to.” 

“Luc, I need to go home.” Luc had his phone out again, sending another message before turning back to Levi wiping the hair off his forehead.

“Soon, my darling. Sleep first.” Levi couldn’t resist it any longer, falling asleep as he felt Luc gather him in his arms. 

Levi awoke in a large bed, immediately aware that something wasn’t right. It took him a minute to realize that he had fallen asleep, or more accurately, had been drugged. Levi tiptoed out of the room onto the landing. There wasn’t a soul in sight. He snuck down the stairs, glancing around to see if he could find anyone who might have been watching, but he didn’t see a thing. Levi dashed to the elevator, desperately hoping that they would open quickly. Levi was able to get into them and just as they were shutting he heard Luc call out to him, his voice amused. He had probably been aware of everything that Levi had been doing. 

“Je t’attendrai, mon loup. For however long it takes!” Levi heard just as the doors to the elevator shut. He squeezed his eyes shut as it began to go down. He dug his hand into his pocket for his phone, but it wasn’t there. Levi cringed as he realized that it was in his apartment somewhere. He needed to start carrying that on him, but first he needed to figure out a way back home.

“Shit.” There wasn’t anyone at the front of the building to help him call a cab. Once outside the building, Levi trailed to hail one but was unsuccessful. He knew that there was bus stop a few blocks over, but it would probably take him an hour to get back.

Levi rarely took public transportation as most of the places he went to were within walking distance. He preferred trains to buses, but the bus stop was closer to his current location and it would bring him closer to his apartment. Of course, he hadn’t figured that would mean he would be on the bus for over an hour with all the stops and traffic. It was sunset when he returned to his apartment. In his haste to get inside his building, Levi failed to notice the car parked on the street in front of his apartment with the driver inside staring intently at him.

The slightly cooler air felt wonderful on Levi’s skin, and he felt a rush of gratitude for central air and heating. Levi stumbled his way towards his bathroom, and quickly rushed through his shower with small promises to himself that he’d take another one later if he felt dirty before collapsing onto his bed in a clean t-shirt and briefs. Levi managed to fall asleep again due to the lingering drugs in his system.

Vampires don’t dream. Something to do with the brain synapses and whatever, but they could recall memories and relive them. Usually, they were from their time spent as a vampire because human memories were fragile and imperfect. Some vampires also saw glimpses of possible futures while they slept. 

It was a testament to how exhausted Levi was that he was able to see images from his days as a fledgling vampire in the Black Forest. Luc’s hair had been much, much longer then, tied up at the nape of his neck. His eyes flashed with a fire that Levi found intriguing and attractive. Luc had a desire to change the world then, and Levi felt that he could help his maker. It was the beginning of a tumultuous relationship between the two that would span millennia. Eventually, the image of Luc’s face cleaned up, and his hair got shorter until he looked as Levi saw him that morning.

“Do you know Christian Craul?” Luc said. As soon as he heard the name, Levi was bombarded with images of Armin. He was nervous entering his shop for the first time, smiling in the way that had Levi feeling that he understood the meaning of true kindness, fear at the clothing store, acceptance when he declined Levi’s offer, and then a different image. It took Levi a moment to understand that he hadn’t seen this image before. Armin’s hair was pulled off his face as he analyzed something in front of him. Another flash. Armin’s cheeks flushed and his head hiding in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi could almost feel Armin’s arms wrapped around him which was an odd sensation. The final image had Levi fighting to wake up. Armin’s pale face smiling weakly at him in a crimson pool.

Levi woke gasping for air, ripping the bed linens off of him and staggering towards the shower. He was sweaty, and his heart was racing. He didn’t bother turning the heat on, instead opting for the ice-cold water which felt nice on his heated skin. Levi tried to ignore the gut feeling that kept nagging at him that he needed to find Armin immediately to ensure that he was safe. Mikasa and Eren and their group of friends were more than capable of keeping him safe, right? Physically, they were probably capable of doing so, but if Christian was willing to go to extra lengths and got dirty, he had plenty of funds to be able to get Armin back. How far would he be willing to go?

Well, it didn’t exactly matter anyways. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin had pretty much told him that they had it under control and didn’t need his help. Levi needed to let it go. It wasn’t his concern anymore, and so Levi put it out of his mind.

Weeks flew by, and Levi finally settled back into his routine. Erwin and Hange visited him slightly more often now, occasionally accompanied by Mike who frequented the store much less than he previously did. Levi never mentioned the fact that Luc had approached him to his friends, as he knew that Erwin and Hange would react badly to the information, to say the least. Levi didn’t see Mikasa, Eren, or Armin again, partially due to his purposeful avoidance of the places he knew he could run into them such as the café he used to go to, and unfortunately his favorite butcher. The shop continued to run like a well-oiled machine, despite the increasing amount of customers due to the approaching holidays.

The lease expired on the upstairs apartment just above the bookstore, and Levi left it empty, paying the rent himself as he tried to figure out how to best use the space. He was tempted to turn it into something, but he wasn’t quite sure what “something” was.  
Halloween had passed without much incident which Levi was thankful for. There was usually quite a bit of hate and groups protesting the holiday as it had turned into a day of pride for supernaturals. Werewolves and vampires would form pride parades with different floats. The raucous event could be heard for miles and many parties went on well into the night. Levi worked the evening in the shop, thankful for the subdued atmosphere inside and ready for November to come.

Early November brought the first signs of the cold weather to come with bitterly cold gusts and freezing temperatures. Levi had almost finished up the reproduction of the Van Gogh. It would probably only take him another few days before he was finished. Levi marched up the stairs to the store after he finished putting away his art supplies. Petra and Oruo had set up the store with Thanksgiving Day decorations, which consisted mostly of leaf shaped patterns and little turkeys. It would mean that it would take a little bit longer to clean as Levi now had to dust in and around the decorations, but he didn’t mind it that terribly as the colors were warm and made the shop feel more cozy. Petra and Oruo stayed late to put everything up while Levi assisted customers until Levi kicked them out around midnight.

“You two go home. You can finish anything you need to do tomorrow.”

“Have a good night!” Petra called out, locking arms with Oruo who looked a little smug as they left.

There were only a few people in the store, so Levi wandered the aisles checking to make sure that everything looked clean and neat. Petra must have lit some candles because as he walking through the building he could smell a sweet, rich, spicy smell. Sure enough there were a trio of orange candles in the shop window giving off the scent. Levi blew out two of them to prevent the smell from becoming too strong and left the front door open to let the shop air out. He knew he couldn’t leave the door open for too long, but the crisp frosty air felt cleansing. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt.

Levi started to rearrange one of center aisle shelves where they had temporarily moved holiday cookbooks when a flash of yellow in his peripheral caught his attention. Armin was next to the tall freckled man he had assisted previously. They were both whispering excitedly as they looked over one of the more popular fiction series that come out in the last two decades.

“Wot?! Yew ‘avit finished it yet?” The freckled man whispered loudly, letting out a whistle.

“Never thought oid see the day yewd not finish a book series.” Armin’s companion sounded both scandalized and amused. Armin playfully punched the taller man in the arm.

“Come on, it was ages ago. It didn’t hold my interest, and I wasn’t going to waste my time.”

“Well, yew shud give it anotha go.” Levi stopped listening in and walked past to go up to the front. A few people were milling about and looking around, obviously ready to check out. He was kind of surprised to see Armin in his store, if he stopped to think about it. Levi didn’t think he would ever be back. Not any of them, but it was nice to see him with a smile on his face. After he finished checking out the three at the front, Armin and the man he was with walked up to the front, each with their arms loaded with books. They both set their stacks on the countertop beaming at each other.

“Are you guys together?” Both of their cheeks flushed, but Armin looked shocked.

“What? No, this is my friend, Marco - ” Armin hurried to get out, but was cut off by Levi.

“I meant are the books together, or are you buying them separately?” Marco cleared his throat before answering.

“I’ll be purchasing them today, thanks.” Levi noticed the slight change in accent, but didn’t comment as he scanned each item. Armin gave Levi a friendly smile, but something in it felt forced or unnatural. Levi restacked the books, giving Marco the total and finishing the transaction, arranging the books in a sack for them.

“Err. Thanks for the recommendations last time. They were wonderful,” Marco added taking the bag from Levi.

“I’ll meet you at the front?” Armin asked Marco who nodded and headed towards the front of the store. Armin turned his attention to Levi as he tried to make sense of what exactly Armin would want him alone for.

“Is everything all right, Levi?”

“Yes?” Levi crossed his arms. Armin seemed to be steeling himself to say something.

“Did I- are you upset with me?” Armin didn’t quite catch Levi’s eyes, but his tone didn’t waver.

“No. Why?” Armin’s face fell.

“I don’t understand. You just seem, well, I don’t want to be rude…”

“Just say it. You won’t offend me.” Armin looked up, reading Levi’s face and seeming to find whatever reassurance he needed to state his opinion.

“You seem colder than the last time I saw you. More distant.” Armin gave Levi a questioning look with the last sentence.

“Sorry,” Levi offered simply. He wasn’t exactly sure what Armin wanted to hear. He hadn’t meant to seem cold or distant, but Armin had made it pretty clear that he didn’t want Levi’s help.

“Okay. Thanks for - thanks - thank you for – just thanks.” Levi didn’t know what to do as Armin started to stutter and tear up. Armin smiled and briskly turned around and walked out the front of the store. Levi stood still as he felt a keen sense of déjà vu wash over him, but there wasn’t a need for him to run after Armin, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, translations:
> 
>  _Je demande pas. Mets le casque, cher. Je ne vais pas demander encore._ \- I'm not asking. Put on the helmet, darling. I'm not going to ask again.
> 
>  _Bienvenue chez moi_ \- Welcome to my place (or home)
> 
>  _On n’attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre._ \- You'll attract more flies with honey than with vinegar. (Not a literal translation, but it is more or less the exact same phrase. Actual literal translation: One won't attract flies with vinegar.)
> 
>  _Ces américains ne parlent pas les autres langues, tu sais? Je manque entendre ma langue maternelle. Et toi?_ \- These Americans don't speak other languages, you know? I miss hearing my native language. What about you? *coughs*
> 
>  _T'as soif?_ \- You thirsty?
> 
>  _Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que tu étais un peu jaloux._ \- If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a tad jealous.
> 
>  _Mon loup_ \- my wolf (term of endearment, or so I've been told) 
> 
> _Je t’attendrai, mon loup._ \- I'll be waiting, my wolf.
> 
> I feel like it seems like I'm not moving forward with Armin and Levi, but I promise we are! It's just not a straight line from point A to point B. It's more like a cha cha. ~~Basically, Armin isn't just gonna go "Oh hai I'm not with Christian anymore let's date." He's gotta warm up to it. Also, Levi is on the aromantic spectrum in case I haven't implied that heavily enough.~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin finally start to move forward, and then something tragic happens. Erwin and Hange have a fight. Luc makes another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this fic has warnings for graphic descriptions of violence. This chapter will include some heavy things and graphic descriptions.

He made the wrong decision. He knew it the second after he made it. He knew it five minutes later, and Levi knew it weeks later. Armin hadn’t come back to the shop, and Levi knew it was his fault, but damn it, he thought he was doing exactly what Armin wanted. Why couldn’t people just open their mouths and explain exactly what it was they needed or wanted? None of this would have happened if Armin had opened his mouth and said, “Hey, so wanna be friends?” Because that was what the blond wanted, right? Levi slammed his glass down on the coaster, and Erwin hummed quietly at the reaction.

 

It seemed that Mike, Erwin, and Hange were experiencing some growing pains, or really, Erwin was being Erwin and wouldn’t admit that he was feeling left out, so he spent increasingly more of his time with Levi, not that Levi minded. Erwin was a great friend to have around, but he had more or less moved into Levi’s spare room now, and Levi wasn’t quite used to having another person around all the time. Especially someone who would notice his behavior and comment on it. Levi was painfully aware that he had been more and more irritable since the incident with Armin, and given that he had no actual reason to be irritable, his irritation grew due as his irritability increased. Levi felt Erwin’s beady eye on him now, and growled at him. Erwin chuckled, sipping on his beverage. 

 

“So what is it that’s gotten you so wound up?” Erwin finally asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Levi grumped.

 

“How’s it going finding a renter for that upstairs apartment?”

 

“It’s not. Why? You want to rent it out?” Levi side-eyed Erwin catching the peculiar look on his face as he thought the offer over.

 

“Not interested, but thanks. Have you figured out what you want to do with it?” 

 

“No, not yet. I’ll keep paying on it though. I’d rather pay it than let the owner have it back and them lease it out to someone who won’t keep the place clean.” There was an unexpected knock at the door.

 

“You’re not expecting anyone, are you?” Levi shook his head. In all likelihood, it was Hange coming to collect their sometimes boyfriend. This was all a lot messier than it needed to be. Sure enough, the brunet was in the doorway looking guilty.

 

“Can I talk to him?” Hange asked. The fact that they didn’t seize the opportunity to tease Levi, highlighted the seriousness of the situation. 

 

“Sure thing. Actually, I’ll head out for about 30 minutes. You two can talk here.” Levi turned around and repeated his plan to let Erwin know when he’d be back. He didn’t really think too much about where he was going, but let his feet lead him. He was a bit surprised when he realized where he ended up. It had been about two months since the last time Levi had been to this cafe. He stood in front of the door trying to decide whether or not he would go in. Granted the chances of running into Armin were probably really slim, and really he ought to stop avoiding these places. It was childish. Still, Levi didn’t open the door. He didn’t have to stay, he bargained with himself. If on the off chance that Armin was inside, Levi could get his drink to go and walk over to a park or something. There was a soft voice behind him that cleared their throat.

 

“Pardon me!” It was the blonde cashier. Levi stepped to the side and opened the door for her. She thanked him and entered as he followed her inside. He resisted the urge to look around and made straight for the register. There was a tall, lanky woman working who had the bored look of most people working in retail or the food industry these days. 

 

“Black tea, house blend, no sugar?” she asked catching his eye. He was impressed that she knew his order as he hadn’t been in for months, and it must have been even longer since he had been served by her. 

 

“Yes. Small, please.” He pulled out his wallet to hand her some cash when he heard a voice behind him ask the cashier a question.

 

“Ymir, you gonna charge me for a rebrew?” It was Armin. Of course the one time that Levi was here for the first time in two months Armin was here. He had only seen Armin here once, but it wasn’t like that mattered, did it universe? Levi shuffled off down the bar, trying not to pay too much attention.

 

“Your change?” He heard Ymir ask him. Levi unwillingly turned to face her, catching Armin’s face and watching as his smile fell. 

 

“Keep it.” Levi turned to face away from him again. For whatever reason, it was upsetting that his presence had such an effect on Armin, and then there was the tiny, small, insignificant thought in his head that desperately wanted him to have been a reason to make Armin smile like that, not take it away. It was a strange feeling. The silence was heavy between them, and Levi felt he wouldn’t ever get another chance to repair things if ever wanted the opportunity. His cup was placed on the bar, and he grabbed it turning to face Armin. Armin had sparked up a conversation with the freckled cashier as she poured hot water into his cup. It was worthless. This was worthless. It was pointless. Why did he feel so compelled to try and befriend him? He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so invested in a stranger’s life. He placed the cup back on the bar and left the cafe. He had no appetite or thirst whatsoever; all he wanted was to be as far away from this place as possible.

 

Levi couldn’t go back home yet. He was feeling reckless, and there was only one person who would satisfy the dark feelings lingering in his chest, but he made himself think of other things. It would do no good to call upon that ghost. Levi didn’t hear his name being called as he ambled down the sidewalk. He was consumed with self-loathing and the unfortunate understanding of the futility of his actions. A hand on his shoulder jerked him back to reality and out of his thoughts.

 

“Why are you always running away?” Armin looked oddly determined, and there was a confidence in his features that wasn’t there two months. He seemed much stronger. He was also holding Levi’s cup of tea and passed it to him.

 

“That doesn’t really seem like you, you know.” The honesty in Armin’s tone was refreshing and crushing. The way he said it made Levi feel almost ashamed of his actions.

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Every muscle, bone, and cell in his body felt like it had given up, and yet, talking with Armin was just enough to ease that exhausted feeling. 

 

“I hope you’re doing well, and things are working out for you,” Levi offered. He felt awkward and uncomfortable, and he still had the urge to turn around and stalk off to the nearest park.

 

“I am, thanks.” There was a pause before Armin continued.

 

“You know, Levi, I don’t want to seem patronizing, but you’ll never meet people if you don’t step outside of your comfort zone from time to time.” 

 

“It’s really easy to get stuck in your ways when you get to be my age,” Levi added drily. Armin smiled, and Levi couldn’t help but return it. They stood there for a moment, and Levi enjoyed the pleasant feeling that washed over him.

 

“All right, well, I ought to get back to my friends.”

 

“Take care.” Levi watched as Armin headed back to the cafe. Just before he opened the door, he called out to the blond.

 

“Stop by the shop sometime. I’ve got some books you should check out.” Armin waved to acknowledge he had heard Levi. It had probably been long enough at this point that he could return to his place without getting caught up in whatever was going on between Erwin and Hange.

 

There weren’t many people out as the sun had set, and it had grown much colder. Levi’s steps echoed on the pavement. The fairly empty streets were troubling given that people were usually out and about around this time, especially with the holidays approaching, but this part of the city had become much more somber and withdrawn since the election. It wasn’t terribly surprising, really. 

 

As Levi walked up his block, he got a faint prickle on the back of his neck that something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. It happened for quite a lot of things. He scanned the surrounding area carefully, but couldn’t find anything that might have set off his senses. That didn’t necessarily mean that he was safe. Levi sped up a bit, hurrying down his steps, but as soon as he heard the voices inside, it was likely he had found the source of his unease. Levi was about to turn around and leave when footsteps rushed towards the front door and stopped. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore. When you figure out how to talk to me, you know where to find me.” Hange opened the door and Levi stood back to let them by.

 

“I’m sorry.” Levi had a feeling that part of what was going on affected him or was partially due to him. Hange pulled Levi in for a quick hug.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Keep an eye on him, will you? He’s pretty upset.” Hange strode up the stairs and was soon out of sight. Levi waited before opening the door to give Erwin a moment to compose himself. Although after entering the apartment, Levi was shocked to find Erwin exactly how he left him. In fact, the only difference seemed to be the relief that permeated his expression. The relief didn’t lift Levi’s shock, making him more concerned for Erwin, but he didn’t want to broach the subject just yet. 

 

“Levi.” A sinking feeling filled Levi. He recognized that tone, and he felt himself on edge almost immediately.

 

“Can I ask you for something incredibly selfish?” Levi wanted to say no, but he was caught in Erwin’s cool blue gaze.

 

“Can you sell the store and spend some time with me?” Levi knew he hadn’t completely controlled his reaction to Erwin’s question. He was, frankly, horrified at the thought, and he was even more worried by what Erwin seemed to be asking for.

 

“You don’t even have to sell it. But would you be willing to leave it and come with me? I’m not asking you for a relationship, or anything like that. I just want you to be by our side.”

 

Fuck, Levi hadn’t been prepared for this shit again. He stood still for a moment trying to figure out how to nicely explain that there was no possibility of that happening. Erwin would never be happy with just a companion as much as he might delude himself. And really, if he was using Levi to figure out his feelings that was fucking uncalled for. Erwin needed to figure out everything without involving another person like that. He knew that Hange had tried to prevent this from happening, but it didn’t keep him from wondering how much their feelings aligned with Erwin’s on the subject

 

Luckily for Levi, someone knocked again. It might have been Hange, or hopefully, Oruo if they were pretty busy at work, so he went to open it without thinking to glance through the peephole. It was incredibly stupid of him as in strolled the last person this situation needed: Luc. There was an instant change in Erwin’s persona, and the vibe that rolled off of him reeked of hostility.

 

“Ah! Erwin, long time no see, eh?” Luc pulled off his gloves and tucked them into his pocket before gripping the sides of Levi’s head to give him a kiss on each cheek. Asshole was trying to goad Erwin, which was successful as the relaxed look on Erwin’s face dropped and he stood up. 

 

“Yes, it’s been a while. Is there something you need, Lucius?” Levi didn’t miss the cold snap to Erwin’s words, and while he wasn’t exactly happy to see Luc, he really didn’t like Erwin acting like a jealous boyfriend. 

 

“Luc, why are you here?” Levi cut in before Luc could find a sassy retort or do something that would further upset Erwin.

 

“I thought I warned you against messing with Armin.” The teasing edge was gone from his voice, and Levi took a step back. Luc advanced into his space.

 

“You were seen today with him. He’s coming for you. You need to come with me. It’ll be the only way to keep him from going after you.” Levi was tired of being treated like he was incapable of taking care of himself, especially when he was not only physically capable, but he was intelligent and had quite a few years experience on the person in question.

 

“No.” Luc’s face was impassive before he shot a hand out and gripped Levi’s arm.

 

“If you can’t figure out when you’re in trouble, then I’ll just take you away from it.” Erwin who had been silently watching the scene stepped forward like he was going to remove Luc’s hand bodily. Levi shot him a glare as he wrenched himself out of Luc’s grip and spun him around with his arm pinned behind his back up as he shoved Luc into the wall.

 

“While I appreciate the heads up, I don’t ever want you to put another fucking hand on me.” Levi waited, increasing the pressure until Luc huffed out an affirmative. Erwin inched closer ready to step in, but Levi shot him another look and hissed the blond.

 

“And for that matter, I don’t need you stepping in all the damn time like I’m a fucking princess.” Levi released Luc who rubbed his arm gingerly, not that it probably hurt, but he was conditioned to appear hurt given how long they had lived hidden among humans. 

 

“Well, this was amusing. I’ll take the hint,” Luc said pulling his gloves back out of his pocket and slipping them back on.

 

“But don’t say I didn’t warn you!” The door slammed shut behind him.

 

“I’m not going to go with you - ”

 

“How long has he been in town?” They both said at the same time. Levi paused, and Erwin repeated his question.

 

“How long has he been in town, Levi?” 

 

“Just after you came back from Europe.” A flash of rage crossed Erwin’s features.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Because it wasn’t a big deal, Erwin,” Levi sighed brushing past him. “Because I knew that this would be exactly how you and Hange would react, like I’m some fledgling who is completely incapable of taking care of myself.” 

 

“I can handle him, Erwin.” Erwin hadn’t moved from his spot where he faced the front door. 

 

“I can’t go with you. I can’t be the person you want me to be. I’ve always told you. I will be your friend, but nothing more. My life is here. I like the shop, and I’m not leaving it.” 

 

“I need some air.” Levi had probably laid it on a little thick, but damn it all, he needed to make it crystal clear. It pained him to some extent to see his friend hurt, and to know that part of it was due to his inability to reciprocate his feelings, but Levi had always made it clear he didn’t do relationships. 

 

Levi had only ever been in two relationships. The first had been with Luc, and that continued to be a giant thorn in his side and made him groan at the memories of how incredibly awful they had been together. The other hadn’t been too terribly long ago, relatively speaking, but it had ended horribly. Levi had refused to change his human partner, and his partner had gone to an extreme length to force Levi’s hand. Unfortunately, Levi was too late to save him and he passed away. They hadn’t been together for very long, but the experience was painful for a number of reasons. 

 

He had a few sexual partners over the years with most of those relationships ending in tears as Levi confessed to not being romantically attracted to them. They couldn’t understand, and really Levi didn’t know how to explain it. Sometimes he wondered if that was one of the only things that the vampire blood hadn’t fixed. Maybe there was something in the nature of his human life that prevented him from making romantic connections. There wasn’t a whole lot of opportunity to fall in love when you were surrounding by war and turmoil. Not that had prevented some of the members of his company from developing secret relationships, but no one really blinked an eye at those. Maybe psychological hurts couldn’t be fixed. Was he broken? Maybe he should try seeing a therapist or something? The thought was a little nauseating to say the least. 

 

A shrill, terrified scream echoed down through the walls from above his apartment. Levi ran out the door, skipping stairs as he jogged up to the ground level. There were splashes of blood all over the pavement in front of the shop. The smell assaulted Levi, making him pause momentarily before another scream pulled him inside the shop. Two young girls were shaking and holding each other as they sobbed staring down at the person who had collapsed on the floor. Gunther was checking for pulse while Eld dialed 911. Levi approached the young women slowly and directed them away from the hurt person. Levi put it out of his mind that the person looked familiar, and instead focused on calming the girls down.

 

Once they relaxed a little, Levi pulled out his phone to record their conversation and asked them what happened. The younger looking of the two of them stopped talking and stared down at the floor while the other hesitantly explained what they had seen and heard. 

 

There had been a loud banging on the glass door before it was opened and the young man stumbled in before falling to the ground. He was badly beaten. The younger one cut into the older’s story and mentioned that it looked like someone had pushed him inside because he could barely walk. He had them stay put and switched places with Gunther so that he could wash off his hands and continue to comfort the girls until the EMS and police arrived. Levi felt like he was having an outer body experience as he slowly approached the body on the floor. He hadn’t aged in two thousand years, but there was something that made him ache as his knees buckled underneath him. There was no mistaking the person who lay on the floor in front of him now. 

 

The first feeling that crashed into him was guilt. Why hadn’t he taken Luc’s threat seriously? Well, it wasn’t that he hadn’t taken it seriously per se, but more like he had assumed he knew the rules of the game. Christian would attack him, or come after him financially, but would seek to destroy Levi’s person or security. Levi would never have imagined that he would intentionally harm him by hurting the one thing that Christian wanted. 

 

Armin’s blond hair was sticky and matted with blood, and his breaths sounded wheezy and pained. It was fairly obvious that he had been beaten within an inch of his life. 

 

“Armin, stay with me, okay? We’re gonna take care of you.” There was a gurgle as he tried to respond, but Levi shushed him, gently petting his hair. 

 

“It’ll be okay. I know it hurts. Stay with me, you haven’t even heard the books I’ve got planned for you to read yet. I think you’ll like them. You seem like you like books that make you think or show you new things. Have you ever been to the ocean? You ought to go some time. There isn’t anything that makes you feel quite so small as staring into the waves when they pound against the shore. The sand gets everywhere, and you’ll never get rid of it. I’m pretty sure I’ve got some luggage trunks from the late 1800s that still have sand in them from when I came over from France. I’ll take you to the ocean, but you’ve got to stay with me.” There were muffled voices as several conversations broke out around them, but Levi stayed focused on the young man in front of him. He could hear the sirens as they approached. 

 

“They’re coming, Armin. They’re gonna be here soon, and we’ll get you patched up. Can you stay strong for me? You’re doing well. You’re so brave. I promise you that this will never happen to you again.” The words fell out of his mouth, but Levi didn’t regret saying them. They felt like a relief. He knew that he would do everything within his power to protect Armin from ever experiencing something like this again. The EMTs entered quickly and carefully moved Armin onto a stretcher. Once flipped over, the damage was far more visible. Both of his eyes were heavily bruised and one was swollen shut. There was blood all over the front of his face that had come from what was obviously a broken nose and there was a split above the swollen eye. There was a hand print shaped bruise around his throat, and his shirt had been ripped open. Words had been written on his stomach which also looked purple and red with more bruising. In big black blocky letters someone had written “VAMP WHORE” and while it wasn’t the worse thing Levi had ever seen, it was enough to send him over the edge. 

 

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down.” A police officer approached him pressing a hand against Levi’s chest keeping him away from Armin as well as trying to keep him calm.

 

“I’ve got him, officer.” Erwin pulled Levi back while Levi tried to figure out when exactly Erwin had gotten there. They watched as Armin was rolled out of the shop and carried down the steps to the ambulance waiting at the curb. Police officers were already speaking to customers in the shop, asking the employees to stand by. Erwin held Levi against his chest as Levi tried to calm himself down. Eventually the rest of the customers were spoken with and Levi closed the shop so that the cops could speak with the four of them. He let Gunther and Eld go first, and sent them home once they finished their interrogations. The two police officers who remained approached Levi and Erwin who had let go of Levi some time ago and was watching his movements with an odd look set in his face. 

 

“Are you the owner, sir?”

 

“Yes. Levi Ackerman.” The cops eyed him suspiciously. 

 

“Right, Mr. Ackerman. Do you have any form of identification of you?” Levi knew where this was going before it happened, but pulled out his ID card anyways.

 

“Oh, a vamp, huh?” The atmosphere in the room changed immediately. The cops looked over the pair of them as it grew more tense. 

 

“Mr. Ackerman, how long have you owned this establishment?” 

 

“Technically, 95 years this past June.” 

 

“Uh-huh. Technically?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” The other cop stepped forward, looking over Levi with nothing but disdain.

 

“You’re gonna these questions or we’ll hold you for obstruction.” Levi didn’t say anything. Erwin bristled beside him at the comment, but refrained from speaking with a small glance from Levi.

 

“Concerning the event tonight, were you in the shop at the time of the incident?”

 

“No, sir. I was downstairs in my apartment.” The cop questioning Levi eyed Erwin as he asked the next question.

 

“Any who can corroborate that?” 

 

“N-”

 

“Yes, sir. I was in the apartment with Levi.” The cop smiled unpleasantly at Erwin. Levi knew that wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Right. What was it that you were doing at the time of the incident?” The question was directed to both of them, but Levi interjected before Erwin could say something that would make the situation worse.

 

“We were downstairs having a conversation when we heard a loud scream. I ran up the stairs to see what was happening. There was blood in front of the store, so I went inside the shop to figure out what was going on. I saw Gunther and Eld assisting Armin and calling 911. I spoke with the girls whose screams I heard. I’ve recorded the conversation if you need to listen to it.” Levi held his phone out and dropped it into palm of one of the cops who seemed confused as Levi continued.

 

“After I calmed them down, I switched with Gunther and kept watch over Armin until you and the EMS arrived.” 

 

“So, you’re familiar with the victim?” There was an awkward silence that only lasted for a few seconds, but felt like it dragged on for an infinity. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“What’s your relationship with him?” 

 

“If you have any further questions you can contact our attorney.” Erwin pulled out a business card and passing it to them. 

 

“We’re just asking questions here. It would be more helpful for you if you just answered them.” Levi didn’t interrupt as Erwin spoke for him again.

 

“It would be, but my friend and I don’t like the fact that you seem to be implying he could be at fault.” The second cop laughed.

 

“We’re just trying to eliminate all the possibilities.” 

 

“It’s fine Erwin. He’s come into the store a few times to purchase books, and he previously dropped off an application for employment.” There was a satisfied smirk on the first cop’s face and he wrote the rest of what Levi said down.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Ackerman. Erwin, is it?” 

 

“Erwin Smith. I’ll be brief. I, too, came running as soon as I heard the screams. I waited in the front of the shop for you all to arrive.” 

 

“So you just stood there...and waited?” Erwin nodded. Neither cop seemed satisfied with his answer, but they didn’t question him further. The crime scene unit was still working inside and outside. Levi decided to wait in the store until they were done so that he could clean up after them. They recommended a service that cleaned crime scenes, but Levi insisted on doing it himself. Erwin browsed the aisles keeping him company while Levi did all the end-of-day reports. He was going to close it for the night for the first time in years given everything that happened. It actually might be better to close the store for a couple of days. Levi felt it might send the wrong message if he kept the shop open. He should shoot everyone emails about what happened and keeping the shop closed.

 

It took them a couple of hours to finish up before Levi could get started cleaning. He would have to buy a rug or something to cover up the blood stains until he could strip the wood and restain it. The color made Levi’s stomach turn, and he scrubbed desperately to try and pull up as much of it as he could. 

 

“Levi, you’ve got to stop. Your hands are raw.” Levi paused long enough to let the skin heal over on his palms before starting again. 

 

“Why?” Levi turned around. Erwin’s face was scrunched up in pain, and Levi wasn’t exactly sure what he had done.

 

“What? Why do you look like that?”

 

“Do you really not know?” Levi dropped the rag in his hands, and turned to face Erwin fully.

 

“No, I really don’t.” 

 

“All right.” Erwin stepped back to return to his pacing of the store.

 

“That’s it? You’re gonna give me a look like I kicked your puppy or whatever, and then everything’s fine? What is it, Erwin?” 

 

“It’s nothing. I’m just reading too much into things.” Levi didn’t miss the twitch in Erwin’s jaw as he spoke, and it came out just a bit too even and too flat to be believable.

 

“Why are you lying?” Erwin’s face flushed.

 

“Just drop it. It doesn’t matter. I figured some things out, and I get it.” 

 

“What is it that you get? Why do I feel like I’ve done something?” Erwin sighed heavily.

 

“I’m aware that I don’t know your feelings unless you share them with me, but it seems, at least to me, that Armin is special to you.” 

 

Special? The thought had never exactly crossed Levi’s mind, at least not in the way that Erwin was implying, but there was something in him that made him feel that as much as he wanted to deny it, that there was some grain of truth to it. It wasn’t as if Levi knew Armin well at all, but he definitely seemed to care a lot for a person that he didn’t know well. Erwin continued when Levi didn’t respond.

 

“You don’t deny it, not that I would believe you anyways. I- I,” Erwin stuttered. “I have never seen you look at someone so tenderly.” 

 

The observation made Levi feel uncomfortable and exposed; it made him recall his words to Armin before he was taken away. He had promised to protect him.

 

“Why am I here?” Levi asked out loud staring down at his pink palms. The skin was new and soft. 

 

“Lock up the shop for me,” Levi ordered as he hurried to put away his cleaning supplies, tossing his keys to his friend.

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“I promised him.” Levi was out the door and in his car so quickly that he missed Erwin’s tightening grip on Levi’s keys, a few droplets of blood falling to the floor from the strength of the grip. He had also missed Erwin’s face when it contorted with pain at the realization that Hange had been right all along, and that to both of their dismay, Levi wouldn’t ever want them the same way that they wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a personal note, I'm really sorry for the delay writing this. This chapter was very heavy and combined with everything going on lately, it was just very emotionally taxing to write. 
> 
> Thank you for patience and support.
> 
> ~~Also, you can find me[here](http://notyourmumsfanfic.tumblr.com) if you'd like to come bother me or whatever. :]~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to the hospital and faces off with Jean, Eren, and Christian before offering Armin an unconventional choice to give him freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Another heads up that we've got some graphic violence in this chapter!** As well as a _brief mention of blood drinking_ if that squicks/triggers you. It's at the very end if you need to skip that part.

The sick smell of hospitals always made his stomach turn. He could feel death lingering at the end of the hallways staring angrily at Levi for cheating it somehow. Mikasa, Eren, Jean, and Marco were in the waiting area while Armin was in surgery. He had a few broken ribs and internal bleeding from being stomped on. It hadn’t exactly occurred to Levi that just because he felt the need to protect Armin that the idea wouldn’t be welcomed by others in his circle of friends. Upon seeing Levi, Eren and Jean flew into a rage, but he refused to leave. It took a monumental effort on Mikasa and Marco’s part to calm the two down, but Levi didn’t fail to notice the distrust in each of their faces. They might have blamed him in part for what happened given the state he had been found in and where, but they all knew that Christian was the one behind it. After hearing that Armin had made it safely out of surgery, they had agreed to let Levi watch him with each of them rotating to make certain he was never alone. Levi failed to mention that it had taken a bit of bribing on Levi’s part to make sure that they could stay in the room with him after visiting hours. The nurses had been very sympathetic when they figured out that his injuries were from an abusive ex, in addition to the promise for a fairly large donation to allow them to upgrade some of their equipment. 

Levi was surprised early the next morning after he had dozed off in the corner of Armin’s hospital room to feel a hand running through his hair and a soft press of lips to the corner of his mouth. It woke him up instantly, but the only clue he had to who the mysterious person had been were his keys sitting in the palm of his hand. Levi knew that Erwin had been hurt, but maybe he was right. Whether or not he had feelings for Armin, he wouldn’t deny the fact any longer that he was very special to Levi. Levi still wasn’t quite sure what it was about Armin that elicited such feelings, but he knew that he would make sure that Christian paid for what happened. The first thing that he needed to do was figure out who had been the one to hurt Armin. He had a feeling that Armin was going to be mum regarding everything. 

The longer Armin went without waking up the more on edge everyone became. The constant electronic beep of his heart, oxygen tubes, and various IVs sticking out of him made him look more frail than when he had entered, leaving them all anxious for him to wake up. Mikasa had been quiet and nervous the entire time until Jean came in to relieve her. She didn’t spare a glance for Levi, but squeezed Armin’s hand and left. Jean didn’t bother with being as friendly as Mikasa and Marco. 

“So what’s your deal anyways? I don’t know why the fuck you’re here. I mean, do you really even know Armin?” Levi didn’t know what to say immediately because he realized that it really was odd that he was so insistent on being here despite only having spoken with him a few times. He settled for the polite answer hoping that maybe Jean would be okay with it.

“While I may not know Armin well, I do feel personally responsible given the state he was found in and where. I don’t know what exactly it is that has brought me to the center of this situation, but I meant it when I said I promised to protect him.” Apparently, this was not the right answer, however, and Jean let him know immediately.

“That’s my fucking point! You don’t even know him. How can you possibly expect to be any kind of help at all? Don’t you think that maybe seeing you is going to make him remember every awful thing that happened? The only think you will possibly be is a reminder of one of the worst moments in his life. And who the fuck do you think you are thinking you’re at the center of this shit? You aren’t the center of fuck all! You’re literally a passerby who thinks that everything revolves around them because he happened to be dropped off at your fucking store!” 

“Someone gave me a warning – ”Jean sucked his teeth, drawing both hands into tight fists.

“Someone fucking told you, and you didn’t do anything to stop it?” Levi turned towards the opened door. He got up to shut it, but Jean jumped to his feet first, crossing the small room to cage him in.

“Uh-uh, dude. You aren’t leaving now. What the fuck do you mean someone warned you? Why the hell did you do nothing to stop it?”

“Because I thought he was going to hurt me!” Levi had worked to keep his voice calm and even, but it broke with his cry. He cleared his throat and tried to control his volume and the temper in his tone.

“Someone came about fifteen, twenty minutes before it happened to say that Christian was going to come after me, but I never once thought that he would do it by hurting Armin. I won’t ever let this happen again.” Jean pushed off the door and walked up to Levi, leaning down over the vampire as he puffed up in anger.

“You’re damn right cos you’re going to walk out of this fucking room and not come back. You aren’t wanted here, and the only think you’re doing is making this situation worse – ”

“And how are any of you making it better? You haven’t been able to stop his threats and keep him safe. You have no idea half the things that are going on in the background with Christian. You don’t have a clue as to how far he’s going to go because I sure as shit didn’t. He doesn’t play this shit by the usual ‘rules.’ If you think for a second that you’ve got all your bases covered, you’re wrong, and you’re going to end up having him in more danger because of it.” Jean opened his mouth to retort, but the door behind him opened knocking him in the back of his head while Armin called out weakly from the bed.

“Levi?” He sounded confused. Levi moved over to Armin’s bedside. 

“Yes, it’s me.” 

“Excuse me, sirs, but I’m going to have to ask the both of you to leave. You’re disturbing the other patients – ”

“I’m very sorry, ma’am, but we’ll keep it down,” Levi offered just as Armin squeaked out a weak “Please.” The nurse deliberated for a moment before heaving a sigh.

“I have to go grab his nurse, so I’ll be back shortly. If I hear any loud noises coming from this room between now and then, I’ll have you forcibly removed.” The nurse left without another word. Levi lifted the cup of water to Armin’s mouth, aiming the straw for his lips. He heard Jean scoff as he watched, but Levi didn’t pay him any mind.

“Small sips.” Armin looked over at Jean after Levi placed the cup back down. It was impressive to see such a warm smile on his face despite the fact that he ought to be in a lot of pain.

“We’ll make sure you get your morphine drip set up right. Are you hurting? Are you okay? We’ve all been so worried.” Levi knew that the ‘we’ Jean spoke of didn’t include him. It would probably be for the best if he gave them a moment, so he backed up to go out into the hallway, but Armin snatched his hand before he could go. That same warm smile was directed at him now, and Levi would have believed it if someone told him that it powered the sun. 

“I’ll just be outside. I’m not going anywhere.” Armin didn’t let go of his hand, and Levi tried not to be affected by the tears welling in Armin’s blue eyes.

“Arm?” Jean had evidently confused the tears as a sign of pain and reached for the morphine button.

“Jean, can you give us a minute?” Jean’s jaw dropped as he stared at Levi before looking back over at his blond friend.

“But he’s the reason that you’re in here! Armin, come on. We’ve all been super worried. Whatever you need to say to him, you can say in front of me.”

“Jean, I’m tired, and I’m not going to be able to stay awake for much longer. Can I please have a minute alone with him?” It was obviously taking every ounce of his strength to put as many words together.

“Fine.” Jean kicked his chair back and stalked out of the room just as Armin’s nurse came in to check up on him. Levi sat back and out of the way while the nurse instructed him on how to use his morphine pump and explained the extent of his injuries and the expected length of time he would be there. After the nurse went through everything and suggested he get some sleep, Levi scooted closer to the bed. Armin’s hand reached out for Levi’s again, and he took it without a second thought. 

“I’m so incredibly sorry – ”

“Don’t, Levi. Please…did you mean what you said?” Levi tried to think back through what he had just said. Had he heard what he said about someone warning him? Was he upset about it? But Armin was holding his hand. People don’t usually do that when they’re upset, right?

“Did I dream it? I don’t really remember much about what happened, but I remember hearing your voice. I remember you talking to me, and promising to show me those books and to take me to the ocean. Was that real?” Levi squeezed Armin’s hand. 

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” Armin didn’t take his eyes off Levi as he started to sag back into the bed. 

“Why?” He sounded exhausted, but he was obviously trying to keep himself awake to finish this conversation. 

“All I want is for you to be happy, so if you want to go somewhere, I’ll take you and whoever you want to that place. Sleep, Armin, you need your rest. We can talk more when you wake up.” Armin limply squeezed Levi’s hand.

“Don’t go,” he managed to get out before falling back asleep. Levi held his hand for a few more minutes until he was certain that Armin was out before letting Jean back into the room. Jean didn’t hold back his facial expressions, and it was still evident that Jean didn’t trust and didn’t like Levi, but didn’t plan to comment on it further. 

“So who were the two blond haired dudes and the brunette? Is the blond dude your boyfriend? He dropped off your keys earlier.” Levi was confused by Jean’s sudden desire to speak, but decided he would go ahead and try and have a conversation. Maybe then, Jean would be slightly less hostile. 

“Uh, no, Erwin’s just a friend. Mike is the other blond guy, and Hange is the other one. They’re all kind of together. Sort of.” Jean’s frown returned. He was really expressive, and it was kind of fun to watch all of his thoughts play out on his face. 

“So it’s a threesome?” 

“Aren’t young people supposed to be more up to date and tolerant with these kinds of things?” Levi shot back. 

“Well, it’s not anything I’ve ever heard of before! I thought it would be like cheating to date two people at the same time.” Jean’s face flushed. He seemed very embarrassed, but almost keen to know more. Was he interested in two people? Those poor souls.

“If everyone has been communicated with and understands and agrees to the relationship, then no, it isn’t cheating. I think it’s called polyamory? I don't know. It’s not exactly my cup of tea.” Jean seemed to space out at Levi’s explanation, and the two sat in a more comfortable silence. Eren and Marco showed up together about thirty minutes later, and Jean’s face looked forced as he smiled at the pair of them. Obviously, it was these two given his distress at seeing them arrive together. He looked like a sad puppy. Well, if they could make it work, more power to them. 

“Do you mind staying just a moment while I run to the vending machine?” Levi hadn’t thought to bring anything with him to drink and so had been forced to make periodic breaks to the vending machine three floors down that sold synthetic. He preferred to go only when there were more people in the room, just in case something happened. 

Levi hurried quickly back to the room. When he returned, Armin was awake again, and Eren, Jean, and Marco were facing off with a familiar blond figure. Levi slowed his steps, but made them audible enough so that he knew Christian could hear him coming. Christian turned around just when Levi was closing in behind him, flashing him a dazzling smile.

“Oh, Levi! I’m so glad to see that you’re here. I was just finishing up telling these gentlemen that their presence isn’t needed any longer, but they said they were waiting for you. I’m so thankful that you saved Armin. I don’t know what I would have done if something much worse had happened to him.” His brown eyes flashed, but yet managed to look warm and sincere. It was sickening. 

“Anyways, gentlemen, while I appreciate the care you’ve given my – Armin, I’m afraid you’re going to have to leave or I will have security escort you off the premises.” Christian leaned over and pressed a kiss to Armin’s forehead. His big blue eyes were dull. Levi ripped his eyes away from his face. This was exactly what he had been trying to prevent. When nobody moved, Christian snapped his fingers and four large burly men entered to take them out. One moved behind Levi, but Christian signaled for him to be left alone. 

“Actually, why don’t I step out with Levi for just a moment, and the three of you can say goodbye? I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He directed the last comment to his security personnel, and interlocked his arm with Levi’s pulling them out of the room and down the hall. Christian pulled them into an empty room, shutting the door and locking it behind them. The pleasant look on his face intensified into a scary mask that barely contained his rage. 

“You really just don’t get it, do you?” Levi could feel the urge to back himself up against the wall, but remained still as Christian drew in closer.

“Armin is not and never will be yours, and I don’t like you filling his head with silly dreams, Levi.” Christian loomed over him, but Levi stood completely still. 

“Luc promised that he would keep you away from Armin in exchange for me not hurting you, but it doesn’t seem like he kept his promise, did he?” Christian’s hand flew to Levi’s throat, crushing his windpipe with an ease that he shouldn’t possess. Levi realized far too late what Christian was. 

“I see that glimmer of understanding your eye, Levi. Do you understand now?” Christian released his hand. The pain in Levi’s throat was unbearable while the cartilage repaired itself. Levi felt relieved when he could take in a deep breath. 

“Luc seems to think you so special, a wolf he could never cage, but he doesn’t know better. I bet I could train you to behave.” Levi wasn’t sure when Christian had backed him into a wall, caging him in with his arms. 

“There is something striking about you though.” Christian’s hand lifted to his face, thumb grazing Levi’s cheekbones.

“I wonder what you’d taste like.” His eyes flicked to Levi’s pulse point on his neck. 

"Futue te ipsum!" The low guttural sound poured from Levi’s mouth as his system snapped out of its shock. Confusion flitted over Christian’s features for a moment.

“Latin? How old are you?” For the briefest of moments, Christian looked terrified. The pain registered too late for him to react when Levi pulled Christian’s hand off of his face and pulled it back as far as it would go until it snapped. Levi didn’t let go of his hand, instead pulling on the arm as hard as he could until he felt it dislocate at the shoulder. Christian had pulled away from Levi to try and distance himself, but Levi now had enough room to aim a high kick straight in the middle of Christian’s chest knocking him to the floor. Levi jumped on top of him, slamming his fists into Christian’s face. He heard the man chuckle which made him stop. The chuckle exploded into a loud hollow laugh as his face healed in front of Levi’s eyes. Levi went to stand up, but Christian’s hands had a tight grip on his sides, his arm and wrist already healed as well.

“I see why Luc is so intrigued by you now. How he ever let you go is beyond me. I would never let something so precious leave once I had grabbed hold of it. Which is why you will leave Armin alone. I alone can give him what he needs, even if he doesn’t realize it yet. I don’t want you interfering any further.”

“You won’t ever make him happy. You will only make him more and more miserable. The best thing you could do, we could both do, is to walk out of this hospital right now and never contact him again.” 

“Oh? You’re so noble. How strange, but I’m afraid that won’t convince me. I’m determined to keep him by my side, permanently, and if you continue to be a pest, I’ll be sure to exterminate you like one.” 

“You’re not taking him.” Levi stood up and made for the door, but Christian got there sooner.

“And I don’t think you understand that you’re incapable of stopping me. The only reason I’ve played nicely is because Luc is sweet on you, but don’t think I won’t crush you if you try to pull Armin away from me – ”

“He would have left you even if he never met me. Even if you do something to me, even if you kill me, he will still leave you. He has no affection for you. He doesn’t want you.” There wasn’t a smile on his face anymore, and Christian’s hand found its way around Levi’s jaw, pulling him back and smashing his skull into the door. The force split the skin on the crown of his jaw, and he was pretty sure that he had cracked his jaw. Christian didn’t ease up on the pressure, though. 

“You don’t know a goddamn thing, Levi. He loves me. He’s just scared of the future. Forever is a long time.”

“Nothing lasts forever, Christian.” He knew the resigned sigh that followed his statement spoke volumes, but he wasn’t sure Christian really understood, and more importantly, he needed to figure out a way to get him the hell out of here. An insistent rapping at the door had both of them pulling away and adjusting themselves. The same nurse that had stopped by Armin’s room was there now, taking one look at Levi and Christian, noticing the bruising on Levi’s face. Levi could see the moment where she put two and two together realizing that Christian must be the man that had hurt Armin. She suriptiously pressed the panic button that Levi knew was hidden in her pocket while she addressed Levi.

“I believe I told you earlier that if I heard any more disturbances from you that you would escorted from the premises.” The absolute glee in Christian’s face was annoying, but Levi held out a hope that security she was bringing would be for Christian only, and not him, too.

“What disturbances have I been involved with now?” Levi stalled. He could hear rushed feet coming up the hallway.

“Well, I heard something get slammed against the door, and I don’t mean to butt in, but whether or not you started it is irrelevant. You’ll need to leave.” Christian gave Levi a fake simpering look.

“I’m terribly sorry for the disturbance, ma’am. We just got a little heated is all.” The two security guards flanked the nurse. They were large weres who sniffed unhappily at the pair of vampires in front of them. The nurse without missing a beat pointed to Christian.

“He needs to be removed from the property at once for assaulting one of the patient’s guests, and needs to be barred from entering the building until we can determine the safety of the patient he was visiting.” Christian’s jaw dropped, and he floundered as he was shoved between the two buff men and frog marched down the hall.

“Thanks for that. He’s got a couple of cronies up in Armin’s room.”

“They were already asked to leave, too many people. Do you want one of the doctors to look you over? I’m sure you’re healing just fine, but we can have someone take a look just in case.” Levi pressed his fingers gingerly to the back of his head where his hair had matted from the blood, but the wound was closed. 

“No, could I just get a cloth or something to wash out the blood?” He followed her to Armin’s room as she snagged an extra washcloth for him. 

“Drop it in the biohazards when you’re done. It’ll need to be burned.” Levi nodded and watched as four pairs of eyes fixed on him. 

“Levi?” There was a raw edge to Armin’s voice that nearly broke Levi. Levi walked over to him.

“He’s gone. He won’t be back, for now at least.” Jean and Marco looked away as tears spilled down Armin’s cheeks. Eren caught Levi’s eye.

“What happened?” Levi flicked his eyes over to Armin.

“We got into an argument, and he was removed from the building and barred from returning.” 

“Uh-huh.” It was obvious Eren didn’t believe he was telling the whole truth, but he didn’t want Armin to know the extent of what happened right now given how fragile he was. He excused himself to the small private bathroom in the room to wash the blood out of his hair before dropping the dirty rag with the biohazards. He saw Eren glance down at the bloody rag before he dropped it, but Armin didn’t notice. Levi took a seat next to Armin’s bedside.

“I have an unconventional suggestion that would help you get out of here right now, but it’s completely up to you.”

“If you’re offering to turn me, the answer is no.” The steel force of Armin’s answer made Levi blink as he was taken aback. 

“No, I wasn’t – I wouldn’t offer that. No one deserves this hell.” There was an awkward pause before Levi continued.

“Now what I’m offering is probably similar, so if you don’t want to do it, I completely understand, and it isn’t without its own side effects – ”

“Can I even drink it without turning?” Armin interrupted, already catching on to what Levi was offering.

“Yes, but only a little, and a little is all you would need to heal.” Eren and Jean’s faces looked disgusted and irate at the suggestion while Marco looked stony. He hadn’t expected the offer to be appealing, but he wanted it out there just in case Armin wanted to act on it. 

“What would the side effects be?” 

“It really just depends on the person. You could get nauseated, your body temperature could lower, you could experience a brief moment of what it might be like to be a vampire, but once it worked its way through your system it would be done. I’d prefer that you stayed close by just in case you had any odd reaction. I know it probably isn’t a very exciting thought, especially given everything that’s happened but…”

“I’ll do it.” Immediately, the trio of boys behind him expressed their vehement disagreement with the idea, but Armin shut them down quickly.

“Look, we have no idea when Christian will be allowed back inside, because he will be allowed back inside, and frankly, I’d rather be a ghost in the wind at that point. If this will get me out now with relatively little side effects, than that’s what I’m doing.” Nobody said another word which Levi took as his signal to proceed. He grabbed Armin’s empty water cup and dug his thumb into his wrist letting a few droplets spill out into the plastic cup before handing it over to Armin who knocked it back without the faintest hint of a grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Edit: Forgot to mention that the Latin phrase Levi uses is "Go fuck yourself!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin leaves the hospital and experiences some odd side-effects. Levi and Armin discuss Armin's plans for Christian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so so excited that this story made it to 1000 hits and 100 kudos. Thank you so much! <3

They all waited with baited breath to see what would happen, but Armin didn’t really seem to change. Then all at once, the swelling in his face reduced and the bruising disappeared. Armin placed a hand on his stomach, pulling up the hospital gown, and watching the bright red line where they had cut him open turn into a dark purplish-pink before it faded into an iridescent pearly tone.

“How are you feeling?” Eren asked cautiously. Eren, Jean, and Marco all seemed to be waiting for something to go wrong.

“Incredible. Like I could jump and I’d reach the moon.” Armin’s pupils were blown wide with his excitement, and Levi had a nagging suspicion that this wasn’t the last of its effects.

“All right, superman, let’s try and restrain ourselves. You feel okay to leave now?” Armin’s face glowed at the thought.

“Levi! I’ll get to see your apartment! Do you know how excited I am? I’ve always wondered if you’ve got old books, and maps, and little knick-knacks that are centuries old.” He was obviously enraptured with the idea, but his excitement made something prickle on the back of his neck.

“Looks like your plan worked perfectly, asshole. He’s high as a kite,” Jean muttered under his breath. Although, it wasn’t really so much muttering as it was his normal volume that he tried to hiss out of the corner of his mouth. Armin wasn’t fazed by Jean’s observation.

“You can’t get high from blood, Jean.” Armin scolded before turning to Levi and whispering, “Can you?” Levi tried not to laugh. He shrugged, rolling his lips to keep the amused sound from escaping. Right, he still had a job to do. He pushed the button to call the nurse.

“Yes, dear?” She asked Armin as she strode in, taking a step back and blinking once they caught sight of his face.

“Oh goodness! How on earth – ” They took a side glance over at Levi.

“Sir, you know that we’re under strict regulations that do not allow for transfer of blood between humans and … others.” She floundered as she tried to think of another word more appropriate than whatever she was going to use. It was obvious she wasn’t a big fan of vampires.

“Yes, ma’am. I understand that, but we’re on a time crunch, and given the special circumstances regarding this case, we would just like to get the discharge papers and be on our way.”

“Very well,” she sniffed disapprovingly but left to get the paperwork.

“C’mon, Armin.” Levi helped him out of his bed.

“Jean, Marco, snag some scrubs. Eren, fill out the paperwork for Armin.” Marco pulled Jean out of the room who muttered complaints underneath his breath about how Levi wasn’t the boss of them. He seemed less reluctant given that Marco was pulling him out of the room by his wrist. Eren, however, was having none of it.

“And what? You gonna run out of here with Armin? Is that your grand plan?”

“Yes.” Eren puffed up. The simple answer wasn’t preferable to the brunet it seemed.

“Eren, shhhhh. Calm down. It’s fine. We’re gonna be all right, right Levi?” The blond smiled at him, and he knew that wasn’t helping his case.

“We need to get him out of here, now. Tell the other two where my apartment is, and meet us there.”

“Nope, I don’t like this. There’s no way I’m gonna trust you alone with him.”

“Eren, stop. I trust Levi, and you should, too.” Armin had sidled up to Levi, leaning against his side.

“It doesn’t work like that, Arm.” Jean and Marco brought the scrubs in, passing them to Armin. He managed to get them on without too much effort, and miraculously with no assistance from his friends.

“One of you stay with Eren, the other come with me,” Levi addressed the two that just walked in. They both looked at each other and then back at Levi.

“I’ll go,” Jean said at the same time Marco replied with “He’ll go.” Eren frowned.

“Something you wanna say, Kirstein?”

“Yeah. Fill out the damn paperwork.” Eren stepped forward like he was going to get into Jean’s face, but Marco placed a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon. Le’ss ‘urry.” Eren shrugged off the hand but nodded. Levi, Jean, and Armin followed them out of the room. Armin turned to look at everything they passed by, his mouth frozen in a little “o.”

Levi led the pair of them out to his car, and gestured for the two of them to get in the back seat. Jean looked like he was going to argue that he deserved to sit up front, but one look at his friend had him climbing into the back with him.

“Levi does everything always look so detailed? It’s like HDTV, but real life.” Armin babbled in the back seat, leaning his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“You smell different,” Armin complained, rolling off of Jean. Levi felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth as he watched Jean attempt to sniff himself discreetly. Armin was content to touch everything and stare out the car window until they pulled up to the building front. Either the cleaners had come, or Erwin had seen to cleaning up as it looked like nothing had happened. The car was silent, and he knew that Armin had probably sobered up, for lack of a better word.

“You ready?” Jean’s voice was surprisingly gentle as he tried to coax the blond from the car. Levi turned around in his seat to look at Armin.

“We’ll be right there.” Armin swallowed thickly and then nodded. Levi hurried them to his front door, ushering them inside. Armin seemed relaxed in the space and walked further into the apartment to take a look around.

“Uh, I gotta get to work, but Eren and Marco should be here in a few.” Jean caught Levi’s eye before looking down at his phone, probably shooting Eren or Marco a text given the slightly guilty look on his face.

“No worries. Eren knows where I’m at.” Jean nodded, looking over at the blond who had moved further along down the hall.

“Look, man, I don’t really get your angle on any of this, but we’re trusting you with him. He doesn’t really get how special he is to all of us, and how much we’ve hated seeing him suffer for the last year. So, don’t make me regret leaving early,” Jean whispered. He raised his voice to give Armin a good bye before leaving the apartment. Armin had wandered off around the corner, and given the small gasp that Levi heard, he had probably found the paintings. Levi made his way over to his office, finding Armin standing in the doorway.

“Did you steal this?” He sounded heartbroken at the thought, like the image he had of Levi was one where he would be incapable of committing such an awful act.

“No, it was a gift. After I finish my reproduction, I’m going to anonymously return it.”

“Huh.” Armin didn’t move from where he was standing.

“Why are you doing this, Levi?”

“Well, as much as I like the painting, I don’t really like the fact that it was stolen, and I find it takes up my time well and –” Armin cut off his rambling. Since when did he ramble?

“No, I meant, why are you helping me?” Blue eyes fixed on Levi’s face. He had the look of one who had a deep understanding of the universe and how it worked despite being only in his twenties. Levi still didn’t feel like he understood it, and he’d been around for ages.

“Well…” Levi trailed off. He watched as Armin’s eyes grew cold.

“Are you trying to buy me off?” Levi flinched. He was surprised at how much the words hurt, especially in light of Armin mentioning that he trusted Levi, but then again, he had been affected by his blood. Maybe he was over exaggerating? Why would Armin trust him? He had no reason to. He felt cold for the first time in years. Not for the first time, he wondered if he had made a mistake, if he had miscalculated. He felt warm fingertips on his cheek and jumped back. Armin looked just as shocked as Levi felt. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. He wasn’t really sure what he was apologizing for, but he felt the need to say it in hopes it would clear the air. 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that, but, I had to be sure.” Armin stepped closer to him, and the closer he got the better he smelled. Levi wondered if that was his blood that was making him smell that way. The look on Armin’s face stilled him. His blue eyes were heavy-lidded and his pupils were blown and – oh shit. Levi stepped back to put some space between them. Armin stepped forward following him. Levi backtracked into the hallway. Armin moved in closer.

“Armin, no. You don’t want to do this. You aren’t thinking clearly.” Armin kept approaching. Had his hips always swung like that? It was like a pendulum. Levi couldn’t keep his eyes up until he felt the tickle of Armin’s fingers brushing under his jaw, dragging down his neck. In all his years, the only person he had ever known to react the way that Armin was to the vampire blood had been himself when Luc gave him his first few drops. Levi felt parched, but not in the way that required sustenance or drink; it was a whole body deprival of one thing and one thing only. Armin’s small, warm hand wrapped around his neck, and Levi knew he could feel his pulse jump. Armin hummed in delight as he leaned in and was interrupted by the loudest pounding on Levi’s door that he had ever heard, and for once, was grateful for the noise. Levi spun around to open the door, not before Armin latched onto his throat. The door opened by itself, and they were immediately greeted to Eren’s frustrations.

“You asshole! The nurse ripped me a new one because Armin had already left before – ”

Levi didn’t have a second to think before Eren’s fist was in his face as Marco bellowed Eren’s name. Armin had the sense to jump back as Levi fell back, hitting the floor with a loud smack. Marco held back the smaller brunet who was struggling to reach Levi. They all stopped moving when they heard the same sound.

“Oh god,” Armin muttered horrified. It seemed that he had finally come back to his senses, for good this time, and stepped forward unsure of whether he should go to Levi or Eren first. Levi pulled himself off the floor and nodded at Eren, while he stepped into the kitchen to allow everyone inside his apartment. Levi locked the door and cautiously made for the living room. It seemed that Armin had settled his friend down, but Eren still shot him a murderous glare when he entered the space. 

“Look, I’m just going to say this so we’re all on the same page,” Levi started glancing between the three of them before setting his gaze on Armin. Armin’s cheeks flushed and his gaze fell to his knees.

“If you’re concerned that I would essentially be another Christian, don’t be. I know that it’s easier said than done, but – ” he stopped watching as Marco and Armin had relaxed. Eren hadn’t moved a muscle.

“I have no intentions of …” he fumbled for the words. He knew what he wanted to say, but it felt presumptuous to say it. 

“I have no intentions of pursuing Armin, romantically.” There was a long awkward silence, but Eren seemed to finally relax at his words. Armin looked puzzled, but not unhappy. 

“While that’s all well and good, how can we trust that you mean that?” Eren pushed.

“I don’t – I don’t do relationships. I – I’m not attracted to people really, or at least almost never. And even if I was capable of being attracted to Armin in that way, he’s a human and I won’t be in a relationship with one.” Levi directed the last sentence to the floor. He knew that there was no “if I was attracted to Armin” about it. Armin was absolutely one of the rare people that he had come across that for whatever reason had triggered that spark in him, but even though he was capable of feeling that way for him, if he didn’t give life to those feelings then they would go away. This was exactly his intention given that Armin was human. That was something he refused to budge on, especially given how his last relationship ended.

Levi’s awkward confession seemed to have done the trick and placated the brunet. The silence was heavy, and it chafed on Levi’s strung out nerves. He glanced around the room trying to figure out what was the best way to go from here when his eyes landed on a small white square on his dining room table. He went over to it, recognizing the tidy, small scrawl on the front that only had Levi’s name. He slipped the letter into his pocket. He wasn’t sure he was ready to read whatever he had written, and he certainly wasn’t going to do it in front of the trio on his couch. They all seemed to be discussing how to get Armin back to Mikasa’s apartment, but Armin didn’t seem keen on leaving immediately. One of their stomachs grumbled loudly, and Marco’s freckled cheeks went pink at the noise.

“Ah, sorry.” 

“Do you guys want me to get some pizza or something? I don’t really have food here.” Eren’s face perked up enormously at the suggestion, clearly he was one of those “the best way through his heart is through his stomach kind of guys” while Armin gave Levi a polite smile. 

“We can pay you back later,” Armin offered as Levi patted his pockets for his phone. 

“Let’s worry about that after we get you fed and figure out what we’re doing.” Levi remembered that he had given his phone to the police officers the night before. 

“I don't have my phone, but I’ll order it online. I’ll go turn my computer on, you guys figure out what you want.” 

While his computer was faster than the one he had in his closet of an office upstairs, it felt painfully slow while he waited for the damn thing to turn on. Maybe it was time for him to upgrade to a laptop. Did he really need the extra storage space with all the extra space the computer itself took up? Maybe he’d go for an all-in-one instead. A laptop seemed too small to him for some reason. Just as the home screen finally loaded, he heard quiet steps behind him. Armin had paused in front of the paintings again, and Levi didn’t disturb his guest until he pulled up the website. 

“Did you figure out what you wanted?” Armin nodded.

“You don’t mind us each getting our own pizzas, do you?” Levi shook his head.

“Okay, Eren’ll get a large everything pizza, regular crust is fine. Put in the notes ‘everything and the sink.’ They’ll know his order.” 

“Nobody wants everything on a pizza –”

“Eren does.” Levi didn’t add any further commentary.

“Marco is gonna get a large thin crust, no cheese, all the veggies, ham and pineapple.” 

“I’m sorry, did you say no cheese?” Levi swiveled around in his chair to stare incredulously at Armin.

“He doesn’t like it,” Armin offered simply. Levi grumbled about not understanding people and food under his breath, turning back around to face his computer.

“And what weird thing are you gonna order?” Armin stifled a giggle.

“Just a veggie please.” 

“Just a veggie? No meat?” Levi flicked a glance over his shoulder but didn’t look away when Armin smiled at him.

“No meat!” Levi felt warmed by his smile. 

“You a vegetarian?” he asked facing the screen again. It felt oddly important to him to know the answer, like it would confirm something, although he wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Not exactly, I’ll eat fish from time to time.” Levi nodded. 

“Your grandfather must not like that very much,” he added thinking about the man. Given the way everything had played out, he would be able to return to his favorite butcher. It wasn’t exactly the top of his list of things that made him excited, but in the grand scheme of things, it was kind of a symbol of fixing everything that had happened. 

“He totally supports it actually. He’s been a vegan for about ten years now.” Levi turned around at that one again. 

“A what?” 

“It’s a kind of vegetarian. How long are the pizzas gonna be?” Levi let the redirection slide. It was gonna be something he would look up later. It seemed odd that a butcher would be a vegetarian, but he supposed there were more odd things in the world nowadays.

“About 30 minutes. I’ve got to see which of our esteemed guests would like to volunteer for pizza run duty.” 

Upon returning to the living room, Marco and Eren had inched closer together on the couch. There was a fondness in each other’s eyes, but they both sprang apart as soon as Levi cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

“So, we can all go to the pizza place to pick up the pies, which I’m against because I don’t think Armin should go anywhere until we figure out what the plan is, or one of you can go.” 

“He can’t drive, and I don’t have a car,” Eren replied flatly. Levi dug into his pocket for his keys and unhooked the car key tossing it to Eren. 

“You can use this. You will not put a scratch on it. You will not eat in it. You will put the pizzas in the backseat on the floorboards, and you will crack the windows open so my car doesn’t smell like cheese and greasy meat. If I find a single crumb, you will clean out my car until it meets my expectation of cleanliness.” Marco and Eren exchanged a look. 

“Fine. Marco’s gonna come with me.” Levi lifted an eyebrow.

“You don’t mind leaving Armin here alone with me?” Eren shot Levi another dark look. 

“He seems to think that it’s okay, and I’ll trust that. Plus Marco is really meticulous so…” Eren didn’t quite meet Levi’s eye.

“I don’t want any bodily fluids exchanged on or in my car.” Both men sputtered at Levi’s comment, and Levi was treated to another quiet chuckle from Armin. He shoved the pair out the door after showing them the knock to use when they returned, and locked the door behind them.

“How long has that been going on?” Levi asked nonchalantly. Armin settled down on the couch where Marco and Eren had cozied up. 

“A few months now. Jean couldn’t seem to make up his mind about Marco, so Eren moved in. It was pretty rough at first, everyone felt kind of bad for Jean, but I think everything is moving forward now.” Levi nodded. It had certainly seemed to him that Jean was figuring out what his feelings were back at the hospital.

“If everything could go perfectly, how would this play out?” Armin’s head tilted toward Levi with a smirk.

“The best case scenario is a complete impossibility: I would never see Christian again, and he wouldn’t ever contact me or come after me or any of my friends. Then, maybe…” Armin studied Levi’s face for so long that Levi wiped his cheeks to make sure there wasn’t anything on his skin. It pulled Armin out of his thoughts, and he continued.

“Of course, I have no idea how angry Christian is, but I can guess…” 

“Do they know?” Levi asked quietly. It was small, but he caught the small shake of his head. 

“They would never have been able to help you, not completely. He will have more resources and power to keep you by his side, and given everything he said…he’ll do whatever it takes to keep you. Even if it meant forcing your hand.” Levi didn’t have to look at Armin to feel the anger coming off of him in waves. There was still the undercurrent of fear. It wasn’t something that Levi expected to disappear either, but just as soon as he sensed it, it was gone. Armin’s eyes were calm and radiated acceptance. It was almost breathtaking.

“Which is why I should probably disappear, it would be the safest –”

“It won’t work!” The emotion in his own voice surprised him, and he pulled back to put some distance between the two of them. He needed to think rationally. His own feelings weren’t important. Armin’s safety and health is what mattered.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. Did you have a plan?” 

“I’ve watched Gone Girl enough times that I think I’ve got it down.” 

“You’re making a life altering decision based off a plan from a movie?” Levi tried to keep the condescending tone out of his voice, but he couldn’t help it. 

“The bare bones of the idea are there. Fake my death well enough to scare off Christian, dye my hair dark, maybe some contacts to change my eye color, use cash, gain some weight.”

“You realize that if you do that, you’d have to constantly be on the run, right? And given Christian’s resources, he would be more than capable of tracking you down, because as much as you change your appearance, you will always smell the same to us. And he’s got plenty of time to waste –”

“Then what do you suggest that I do?!” Armin’s voice was laced with frustration and anxiety. Levi wanted to reach out and touch him, but he didn’t. 

“You need to stop avoiding the police, first and foremost. File a restraining order. They’ll call you in to interview regarding what happened. Tell them the truth. Let it go on record. Get a new phone, a new apartment. Install a security system. You might want to change your name…”

“How is that any different from my plan to disappear?

“Well – ”

“Well?”

“I suppose, in theory, neither one will work. You need to confront him, but I don’t want to advocate that because you’re weak, and he will take advantage of that just as he has before.” Armin’s face fell, and Levi felt guilty, but he didn’t feel like he needed to apologize. He had told Armin the truth, and it wasn’t pretty, and there was no way to get around it.

“So is there anything that can be done to make me not weak?” His voice was small, and Levi wanted to hear his voice as confident as it had been earlier. 

“We can’t.” Armin had tears in his eyes. Levi was going to have to work on his delivery.

“Unless you want to be changed, we can’t make you not weak, but we can use your weakness to your benefit.”

“W-we can?” Armin hiccupped. A careful, patterned rap on the door alerted them to the return of Eren and Marco. Levi checked his peephole just to be certain before letting them into the apartment. The thick greasy smell wafted from the boxes making Levi gag. Eren carried the boxes over to the couch, but Levi stopped him from entering his living.

“Dining table. You’re not taking that there.” Eren redirected himself, carefully placing the boxes on the table and shooting a concerned look to Armin whose eyes were still watery. Marco had already sat down at the table and was digging into his weird cheese-less pizza. Eren opened his mouth to presumably ask what Levi had done to Armin to make him look like that, but Levi beat him to it.

“Eat, and then we’ll discuss our plan. I’ve got to make a quick phone call. No greasy fingers on my table!” Levi went into his bedroom patting down his pockets – fuck! He was going to need to get a new cell phone. When had he come to view it as a necessity? The computer was still on so Levi went back into the study and wrote a brief email and pressed send. Knowing them, it wouldn’t take too long for him to hear back, and their insight would be invaluable.


End file.
